Demitri's Fantastique: Artemis
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: The Goddess Artemis is ordered to kill the future Caesar of Rome, Caligula only to find it hard to kill him. As for Caligula he plans on becoming the most powerful Caesar and with the help of the Goddess he'll be more powerful then the Gods themselves. Under his power and under her spell they can't stop the inevitable fall for each other. (Based from the movie 'Caligula')
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- **for those of you that are new, the Fantastique is a futuristic recording of an erotic nature taken from my original work 'The Frau' which is a sequel to 'Droog'. I plan on making _Halloween, Cat People, _and possibly _Star Trek: Generations._ For those that want to read my original work I'm under the penname MissStrange at . Enjoy!

* * *

On the Isle of Capri, Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt waits in the trees preparing for the death of Prince Caligula by orders of Tiberius. This wasn't an unusual request from Tiberius or any of the Caesars for that matter. In the time of Julius Caesar she possessed the body of Cleopatra seducing the ruler of Rome. Artemis couldn't help but snicker at the thought as she was testing her bow. Cleopatra was a very plain looking woman, so plain no man would look at her twice. It was because of Artemis charm she helped the plain Egyptian girl become a legend but, that wasn't the funny thing. She chose Cleopatra as more of a joke, a way of making fun of men like Caesar but, there was more to it though.

Her excellent hearing catches the sound of heavy footsteps. She peeks behind a rock and sees her target arrive in luxury. Of course you'll be carried out on a mantle, little boots your royalty, she thought smugly. Caesars were all the same, they carry that air of power and pride as if they were gods. If she wanted to she would not want any part of it but the problem was she couldn't. When she was a child she made a wish to stay a virgin forever. A very strange wish from a child yet oddly reasonable. The gods were very promiscuous, especially Aphrodite. Their lust often harmed other to the point were they would kill each other so Artemis wanted to be 'good'. Hearing this wish Hera, her step-mother oddly granted this wish.

_If you ever lost your virginity you will be bound to that person forever and if any of you cheat on the other you will cease to exist._ When you are a child that seems so easy to be pure until she reached womanhood. Artemis stretches her bow and arrow, pointing at the shadow of the target, they were almost there. At least it would be one less Caesar to deal with, she thought. As she waited for her target to step out of the white curtain she thought about her mistake all those years ago.

True it was a joke on Caesar but, it was more out of curiosity then a joke. She didn't want to bind herself to Julius Caesar, she didn't love him nor did she want to remain ignorant. She wanted to know what it felt like for herself without losing her purity. The night she possessed Cleopatra and lain with Caesar it was an interesting experience. Not amazing but, interesting being in someone else's body. After she'd had her 'experience' She was put on trial before her father Zeus and the rest of the gods. "Since you violated another woman's body and used it to satisfy your curiosity you are forever bound to all the Caesars that take the throne," said her father, his face in disappointment while Hera was a small smile of triumph.

The men carrying the mantle with the Prince kneel down as the soldiers take there place. "Your royal highness, Prince Caligula," announced the general making her more ready to strike. Artemis never missed a target, not even when Adonis challenged her of who has the best archery. "If I win you'll sleep with me, If you win I'll be your servant for a week." He ended up having to clean her animal skins for a whole week. She pulled the arrow back ready to let go, ready to kill but something made her lower her bow.

As soon as he stepped out she was in awe and confusion. Artemis was expecting a spoiled brat of a prince that thinks of himself as handsome and irresistible. When she saw him she thought for a moment that this wasn't a Prince but, a God. He was so beautiful with his fair hair and crystal blue eyes, he was more beautiful then Adonis, even her beloved twin brother Apollo who wanted to be her mate.

His beauty was so captivating that once he went inside did she realize what happened. "Damn it!" she cursed, picking up the bow and arrow that she absent mindedly dropped to the ground. With fast speed she quickly went to her cage to put a protective spell on herself. It had to be a trick, no mortal is that beautiful, not even the Gods themselves could do it.

Feeling prepared she hide behind a statue in the place were Caligula would meet his uncle. Once again she drew her bow ready to kill the figure coming out of the shadows. She thought she was all prepared but once she saw his beautiful face for some reason she couldn't concentrate. Her hands were so unsteady that when Tiberius called out, "Caligula!" her arrow ended up shooting one of the soldiers in the eye instead Caligula. Feeling so embarrassed she went back to her cage wondering why this was so hard.

"Oh Gods, Tiberius is going to rant about this," Artemis said to herself. Not really in the mood to hear for the mad Caesar she went back into the woods thinking this over until night fall. Maybe when it's dark, I'll kill him, she thought. When night fell she went into Caligula's chambers were she towered over his sleeping body like a nightmare. I'm ready this time was her thought. For the third time she pulled her arrow, ready to let go. She would have succeeded in killing him if only he didn't turn to face her. He was still asleep but, the moon caught his features making it hard to concentrate once ago. Growling in frustration she threw the bow and arrow on the king size bed and got on her hands and knees. Her long brunette hair brushed the side of his face.

"Why do you have to be so beautiful," she whispered, sitting on his lap. He still didn't wake but she felt something _harden_ underneath her. Suddenly she felt this overwhelming desire to have him. Technically she was still a virgin with possessing other woman's bodies in order enjoy the pleasures of lust without binding to anyone. Rubbing herself against his blanket covered erection she sighed softly at how wonderful it felt. "Drusilla," he moaned in his sleep, grinding against her. At this point she wasn't offended by him calling out his sister in lust, she did the same thing every time she possessed a woman's body.

Artemis almost froze as he put his hands on her hips to study her. His eyes were still closed, still asleep yet very aroused. With his help her arousal got to the point were it felt so hot that she undid her tunic. She tried to be quiet but she failed like with her attempted assassination on him. Why do make me lose my concentration, you wonderful evil beast, she thought as her sense of reason was out the door as she reached her peek.

"Oh Gods, yes!" she screamed as she came and fell on Caligula's chest kissing his soft lips. He, along with most of the palace was waken by this. For a moment he thought it was Drusilla until the woman was dragged off of his lap (which was soaked in her juices). "You didn't do as I said," growled Tiberius as he was holding her by the hair. The woman didn't say anything, her body seemed to be glowing.

"General!"

"Yes, sir"

"Take this virgin-whore back in her cage were she belongs," commanded Tiberius as he threw her wobbly body to Marcroe. Once they were gone, Caligula asked in wonderment. "Who was that?" Tiberius looked at him and smiled. "A pleasure servant, nothing more," then left Caligula alone.

Caligula sat up in bed wonder what he saw was real. The mystery woman riding him like a horse was so unnaturally beautiful that it was like a dream. Thinking of the woman he stared at the wet spot on his crotch and looked under the blanket, he had come as well. For any woman that gave him such pleasure while he was asleep got his attention to the point were he was willing to get dressed and find whatever cage his uncle imprisoned her in.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis went back and forth like an angry tiger in a cage, in fact she felt like one. This day wasn't going the way she planned it. The plan was to kill Caligula, simple as that. "What's the matter with you, Artemis? You had no trouble with this before. One of the Gods must be protecting him," she said rubbing her hands in an aggressive manner. The idea of one of the Gods (most likely Hera but even then there was doubt) sounded reasonable about half the Gods had something against her but then again that was highly unlikely. For one he and his sister worshipped the one of the _other _Gods and two he rebel. While most Romans honor the Gods he'll laugh at their face. It was rumored he pissed on the statue of Venus. The thought of Caligula taking a leek on the Goddess of Love was pretty funny, funny enough to make her laugh.

Her laughter was enough to catch the attention of Caligula. For about two hours he had been wondering the palace with the bow and arrow in his hand, evidence that the woman was real. He was about to give up thinking that it was some fevered dream until he heard a woman laughing. He didn't know how to explain but he knew it was her. Her voice was coming out from the wall, the same wall he must have past a hundred times. Feeling more eager then ever to see this woman he searched frantically for any crevice of an opening until he brushed his fingers against a crack on a wall when the door finally opened.

Her laughter ceased when the door opened. Oh great, now what does Tiberius want? Artemis sat down on the ground cover her as much of her nakedness as possible. Whenever she doesn't do as Tiberius says he puts her in a cage stark naked wearing only a golden collar that keeps her from escaping. She knew the real reason why he did this, he wanted to deflower her. In the past he tried to seduce her even at times tried to rape her. When he tried to violate her she turned him into a woman for a day, that was enough to stop the persuading or at least she thought so.

"I told you Tiberius if you ever tried to violate me again I'll make you a woman permanently."

"You'll what?" asked a male voice that was not at all Tiberius. Artemis stood up looking at the man she had been trying to kill all day. "Caligula," she said looking at him then at the bow and arrow in his hand. "How did you find me?" He not hear what she said, her bare beauty was literally distracting him. He'd had seen many woman naked before but this one was the fairest. Her skin was flawless and her body lean yet graceful. Her brunette hair shined like golden bronze with deep blue eyes.

"I said how did you find me," she said again waking him up from his lustful fantasy. He was amazed by how suddenly close she was to touching his face. "I….wanted to find you," he said his eyes wondering from her face to her breasts which were slightly poking out from the bars. "I wanted to know you were real," he said wanting to touch her but was so quick that he didn't notice the bow and arrow was taken from his hand.

"If I were you I'd be running," said Artemis pointing the arrow between his eyes. He was right there in front of her yet her concentration was terrible. His handsome face was like the blinding sun to her. Lowering her bow in frustration, "Fourth time today," she said to herself then looked at Caligula who was still standing there. "Why aren't you running?"

"I'm waiting for you to kill me," he said as if people pointed arrows at him everyday. For some reason he knew she wasn't going to kill him. True the sight of her pointing an arrow at him he wanted to dart away but he needed to stand ground no matter what. Seeing her so frustrated with him was quite enjoyable for him to watch. This only got under Artemis skin more, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Caligula said nothing, his handsome smile meaning yes. Artemis came close enough to touch him pointing the arrow at his heart. "If you value your life you'll start running," she said with a hint of threat in her voice. Still he didn't move, this arrogant Prince wants to die, she thought though that was highly unlikely. Her arrow was pointed at his heart all she had to do was release yet she couldn't. For a minute she stood there trying to let go, it was so frustrating to the point were her hand began to shake until Caligula steadied her. "What are you waiting for? Kill me," he said as if this was done all the time on him.

Out of anger and frustration she threw her bow and arrow to the other side of the cage. "Why you!" she screamed, "Why does it have to be you? Before you I had no problem on killing my target, I've been trying to kill you all day yet every time I see your beautiful face-"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"YES! You're beautiful, you're more beautiful then Adonis and…stop smiling!" Caligula tried to keep a straight face but it was kind of hard not to. Her outburst saying he was beautiful was very amusing. He knew he was handsome but he didn't know he was _that _handsome. "It can't be just your looks, I've killed plenty of people that were just as pretty. Why are you so special?" she asked leaning her body through the bars.

"I don't know," he said, coming close enough to kiss her. Seeing him so close to her face her mind was screaming for the other side of the cage while her heart told her to stay where she was. "Maybe I'm the first to steal your heart," he said tracing his fingers in a circular motion around her nipples. She felt this sensation before through the bodies of other woman but not on herself. She sighed in pleasure, this felt unbelievably good on _her _body that it was making her ache between her legs.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked softly.

"You want me to stop?"

"No," she said, she didn't want this to stop, in fact she secretly wished he would take her but with this gilded cage in the way that was impossible. Without another word his soft lips was pressed against hers while his hands squeezed her breasts.

She was so intoxicating to him, never had he wanted a woman so badly as this one. If only this cage wasn't in the way, he thought as he pressed his body closer to hers. His lips traveled down her neck to the valleys of her breasts all the way down to the promise land between her legs. He put her leg on his shoulder to have better access to her womanhood. His tongue flicked at her sensitive clit making the Goddess shiver all over.

Artemis gripped tightly on the bars as Caligula licked her pussy. Her pleasure began to mount with every stroke of his tongue. She was close to her orgasm that she didn't notice Tiberius was coming. When he hit that final note on her clit her orgasm came upon her in waves. "Oh Caligula!" she screamed digging her fingers into his soft hair. Artemis never felt an orgasm so powerful that it made her limp afterwards.

The same could be said for Caligula. This was the first time he had an orgasm without having to be touched. Tasting her while seeing her tremble in desire was enough to make him cum. They both sat on the ground breathing in pleasant exhaustion. He was about to kiss her again until felt strong hands pull him up and turn him around to see a very angry looking Tiberius. "Take him to the dungeons!" he commanded, Caligula took one more look the woman and yelled, "What is your name?" He was awestruck with what he heard.

"My name is Artemis," she yelled back. As the guards where taking him to the dungeons he whispered to himself, "I've just pleasured a Goddess."


	3. Chapter 3

Caligula was imprisoned for a week with barely any food or water. He was convinced that he was going to die until he was in the company of Macro only he didn't know it. "You came here to execute me?" he asked feeling tired yet unbelievably hungry.

"No, your majesty, Tiberius has decided to let you live. He wants to see you."

"For what, I wonder?" he asked thinking to himself that his uncle was going to chop off his head on the spot. It wasn't uncommon for his uncle to do something so drastic. Macro came to his side with the look of pity in his eyes. "Before I give you to your uncle you highness. There is something you need to know about. You know the woman in the cage?" Caligula suddenly stood a little straighter.

_"Artemis," _he said softly almost breathing in her name. The Goddess had been on his mind all through his imprisonment. Her beauty, her taste, and her voice had been in his thoughts, even in his most wildest of dreams. Last night he dreamt of her in a bed of white silk beckoning him to take her._ "Be my first, Caligula. Be the one that steals my heart." _

"Yes, she is the Goddess of the Hunt and she will be yours when you become Caesar." The news that Artemis will be his made his heart quicken a little faster. When he came to Capri he had no intention of becoming Caesar, he had no real interest in it. Now there was a purpose, a need to be a ruler. An image of Artemis by his side along with his beloved sister Drusilla ruling the Empire, the thought itself was intoxicating along with the things he would do to her. His penis began to harden as he imagined being in the middle of Artemis and Drusilla caressing each other until Macro mentioned her curse.

"If you ever think about deflowering her it would be the death of you, Caligula. When she wished to stay a virgin forever Hera put a curse on her if she were ever to lose her purity she and her lover would be bound forever. If they were ever to be unfaithful to each other you and her will cease to exist."

The future Caesar sighed in defeat along with a quickly deflating member. It was basically marriage with much more fatal consequences. Just to think he would have taken her right there if it wasn't for her gilded cage. "So I can't touch her."

"Oh you can touch her, you just can't have intercourse with her…at least with not with her body."

"What do you mean not with _her _body?" asked Caligula peeking his interest again. Macro leaned closer to his ear were the other guard were out of hearing range. "It's because of her we have Caesars. When she possessed the body of Cleopatra the Gods condemned her to serve the line of Caesars through the bodies of their wives and mistresses."

This brought a smile to his face. Sure he wouldn't be able to actually take her but, he'll be able to sleep with her though others. So I'll be able to have my fantasy after all only it'll be in the same body, he thought. "Come, your uncle is waiting," said Macro, patting him on the back. Caligula followed Macro with Artemis on his mind and what to do with her.

As much as he liked the idea of the Goddess being in the bodies of other woman it just didn't seem enough, in fact he wanted her. When he first laid eyes on the Goddess he never felt so attracted, so drawn to another person that at that moment he was content with the idea of forsaking others. That was a silly idea of course, no man and woman ever really forsake others, it's just natural to crave passions of the flesh. Maybe when I see her again the urge wouldn't be so strong, he thought. When he entered the bedchamber of Tiberius never had he been so wrong.

"Ah Caligula!" exalted Tiberius in joy as if Caligula came here for a family reunion instead of a potential death. Tiberius was lying in bed looking very sick and weak. Seeing his uncle in a weak condition was enough to bring Caligula's hopes up. If these are his last breathes I'll be able to have Artemis soon, he thought with fevered anticipation. Tiberius lifted up his hand beckoning for him to come forward, "Come boy, I want to speak to you before I go."

Caligula came forward listening to what might be Tiberius's last words. "I'm dying, my dear nephew."

"Dying?"

"See….dying. You'll soon become Caesar but first….I want you to have something." Caligula's heart was beating so fast in his chest it might as well break free from his rib cage. He watched Tiberius's hand point over to a 4 foot cage that was covered in a white cloth. "Pull the sheet off and claim your heirloom." Caligula slowly walked over to what he hoped was Artemis. Why do I feel so nervous he wanted to ask himself. When his hand was upon the sheets his mind was racing with thoughts that this was not the Goddess, that it was something like the family crest or a sword but he couldn't help but smile when he saw it was Artemis but it soon faltered when he saw her face.

She was still beautiful but, her beauty was darkened as if somebody put a cloud over her. The Goddess looked up at him with a mixture of sadness and weariness. Seeing her sitting down in a small cage looking up at him with what could be hopelessness made him think twice about his desire for her. What if Tiberius raped her (the thought angered him) and he was giving her up to her death. "The key is by the wall," said the dying Caesar, pointing at the golden key.

Caligula freed the Goddess from her cage and took her hand. Seeing her standing in front of him with no barriers he would have taken her in an instant if he wanted to. Instead he kissed her, it wasn't a lustful kiss nor was it chaste but, a lover's kiss. "Well….I see you've done the thing I couldn't do without a host," said Tiberius with a hint of jealously. With the silence Caligula thought they were done with the exchange until he was about to leave with Artemis by his side.

"We are not done!" shouted Tiberius with the strength of a healthy person. Caligula looked his uncle with surprise, "What do you mean we're not done?"

"Come here," whispered Tiberius, "both of you….on the bed." With hesitation Caligula came to Tiberius's bed holding onto Artemis's hand. Sitting on the bed they heard the next thing to the final payment. "Now in order to have her…..I want you to take her right in front of me."


	4. Chapter 4

Caligula was speechless at Tiberius's request. "What were you wanting me to do?" he asked, knowing what he heard but didn't want to believe it. His uncle gave him a smile that better fit on the face of death. "You heard me, boy. I want you to take her right in front of me. Since she's so…..comfortable with you I think its about time she has been claimed." Caligula suddenly felt trapped. He wanted to run as far as he can off the island of Capri, away from insanity but there was no use in that. Suddenly a smooth hand finds its way into his hand were it oddly soothed his troubled mind. _"It's all right, Caligula. Your Uncle never hurt me." _

Artemis put a hand against his cheek making him turn to look at her. Wrapping her arms around his neck kissing his soft lips she spoke to him. _"Tiberius will die by Macro's hand very soon. As of right now make it look like you're taking me from behind." _Ending the kiss Caligula quickly turns her around cupping her breasts while kissing her neck. He was avoiding his uncle's gave as he was fondling a Goddess in front of him. It was kind of hard to get an erection when a family member was watching (except for Drusilla who had watched him have sex plenty of times with prostitutes) making him wonder how he was going to 'pretend' to do it.

Feeling the uneasiness he was giving off, the Goddess took his hand and put his first finger into her mouth. By then she was speaking to him again, _"Imagine your Drusilla is watching us. As to make this convincing rub your shaft against my cunt." _ For a moment Caligula was hesitant, with his eyes open it was hard to imagine his sister until he closed his eyes. In his mind he was back home with his sister who was lying naked in his bed. "Oh, Caligula….my Caligula," sighed his sister while she was pleasuring herself.

The sight of her masturbating made his blood light afire with passion that it made his member throb. Being careful not to insert himself (which was hard) inside the Goddess he slowly rubbed his shaft against her wet opening. As they were 'pretending' both parties felt the heat of excitement increase, especially for Artemis. His member wasn't inside her but this was the closest she has ever been to a penis without the use of another body. The feeling was so incredible that she was almost tempted to actually do it.

For a brief moment Artemis opened her eyes from the rolling waves of pleasure. In that one moment she saw Tiberius enjoying himself one last time and Macro with a rope from behind him. The Goddess closed her eyes as her on coming orgasm was upon her. While she heard Tiberius struggle for breath she and her future Caesar were getting closer to the bliss of climax.

Caligula could hear his uncle faintly dying but it was over powered by their cries of passion. Never had he felt so aroused by only rubbing his phallus against a woman's entrance which got wetter and hotter as he went until it got too much for the both of them. As Tiberius exhaled his last breath they inhaled life as waves of pleasure came upon them, screaming their name.

"Caligula!"

"Artemis!"

The Goddess clenched her fingers tightly in the sheets as her juices spurted onto his manhood, making him cum upon his stomach and her backside. Both feeling weak they collapsed on the bed taking deep breaths as if they ran a marathon. For a moment they forgot there was a dead man on the bed until Macro put a ring into Caligula's hand. "Hail the new Caesar." He exclaimed then left.

Once they were alone Caligula brushed the hair out of her face. Her eyes were closed with a satisfied smile on her face. It might as well have looked like she was dreaming. Scooting closer to her he kissed her cheek then to her lips. "Congratulations, little boots," she said between kisses, "you're now Caesar."

"Caesar," he said in a dream like state. The idea of being Caesar was not getting through his head until he noticed there was an object in his palm. "Caesar," he said again, opening his hand were the ring of Caesar now sat. Slowly he sat up looking at the ring then to his deceased uncle on the bed. He was disturbed and thrilled at the same time. Disturbed there was a fresh corpse that was made only a moment ago yet thrilled that he was dead as they 'pretended' to fornicate.

"Caesar," he said for the third time stilling looking at the ring in disbelief. He felt the arms of the Goddess put both hands on his chest holding him close to her. She whispered in his ear, "Yes, you are now Caesar, ruler of the world."

"Ruler of the world," he whispered as he turned his head toward her kissing her. "I like the sound of that."

"You should try it on. Feel what power feels like on just one finger." Taking on the advice from the Goddess he put the ring on his first finger and made a fist to the mirror wall. Already he liked what he saw. He was now ruler of the world with a Goddess by his side with wild thoughts of power until he caught his cousin watching them from upstairs.

Caligula suddenly felt threatened by his cousin Germelous but hid his fear. "Germelous," he said with a mix of joy and sorrow. Covering himself and his Goddess he summoned the boy to come to him. Hesitantly the grandson of Tiberius came to his cousin's side on the bed. Caligula put his arms around the boy with a friendly smile. "We are alone now…..we must leave to love each other."


	5. Chapter 5

Rome was overjoyed when the death of Tiberius was announced. While the people had high hopes for the new Caesar Artemis was immune to the fever of passing power, she had seen it before with Augustus, Tiberius, and now Caligula but for some strange reason…he was special. She was in the other room were she could hear Caligula speaking fondly of his new position of power. "I'm now Caesar, I can do whatever I want to who ever I want," he said proudly. Artemis rolled her eyes, "My, that sounds familiar," she whispered sarcastically as she was tending to her animal skins.

"Well, don't start with me, little boots," said his sister sternly yet teasingly at the same time. Artemis was in the other room but, she knew that their relationship went a little beyond sibling love. In her mind she could see them kissing and holding each other only the way lovers would do. It didn't disgust her (all the Gods and Goddesses are mainly brother and sister so incest was common) but, it made her depressed a little. In fact it kind of made her jealous. When she wasn't cast out of the heavens she loved her twin brother Apollo the same way Caligula loved his sister Drusilla. She remembered having passionate moments with him but never went so far as having intercourse.

"When will I take you?" he will always ask every time when they were alone together. It would always be the same answer, "On the day when you forsake others for me." Of course that day never happened not even on the day he saw her fall. Thinking about her brother's face made her stop tending to her skins as tears were stinging her eyes. If she wasn't brooding on the past she would have noticed somebody came in.

"Why so sad, Arty?" Artemis let out a laugh, there was only one person that called her Arty and she turned around feeling all giddy inside. Standing outside her window was Apollo; God of the Sun and brother of Artemis had come to see her after so many years. Artemis leaped off her bed and ran to him with some hope. Kissing him passionately, silly thoughts of hope with through her head. Maybe he's here to be with me and only me, she thought but she knew that wasn't true. No man is willing to stay faithful to one no matter how much they promise they will.

Breaking off the kiss Apollo asked her something astonishing, "Artemis, I want you to lie with me at this very moment!" Artemis stepped back looking back at her brother in confusion. Her brother would always ask but he demanded things from her especially something as intimate as sex. When her brother pushed her on her animal skins she had to fight off his advances with all her might.

"Apollo! Stop! STOP!" she screamed as her body became a bright beam of light that was powerful enough to slam her brother against the wall. Apollo slid to the floor then struggled to get to his feet. Once Apollo was up on his own she asked with a shaky voice, "Why did you try to force yourself on me, Apollo? It's not like you to do that, Why?" Once Apollo was on his feet wiping off the blood from his nose he was silent for a moment. His stare was so much like hers that it was almost like looking in the mirror. Waiting patiently for his answer he told her his reason.

"I went to the oracle of Delphi. I asked her about your future if you'll ever be taken."

"What was her answer?" asked Artemis curiously wondering why her brother would go to the oracle when it was obvious she would never be deflowered. Well at least that was what she thought until her brother told her the prophecy. "That you will lie with little boots. At first I thought the oracle was losing her mind until I heard of the new Caesar that goes by the nick name Caligula." The way Apollo mentioned Caligula's name was like bad taste in his mouth. Apollo continued, "This new Caesar is bad and he must be put down before he does any damage!"

"Like what Apollo? By taking me against my will?" she asked him angrily. Apollo put up his hands to her to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, Arty but I'd rather it be me then him that takes you. He already mocks us enough but, I will not have him taint you!" It was silence again, for a moment Artemis thought he might try to attack her again but he didn't move in fact he wasn't even looking at her anymore. She could tell by how sudden his face changed as he looked over her shoulder. It was the look of hateful disgust.

_"You," _was all he said when he suddenly when he threw a fiery ball at who ever was behind her. By a quick turn he noticed the person was lucky enough to duck and that lucky person was the new Caesar who looked surprised. Already people were wanting him dead and he'd only been Caesar for a day. Apollo was about to strike again when Artemis threw another beam of light at him only this time he was blasted out the window all the way to his chariot in the mountains. Artemis could feel the hurt rejection in her Apollo's heart as her brother drove back into the heavens without looking back but speaking in her head very loudly, _"You'll regret this Artemis! Do you hear! You regret ever not taking my offer to spare you!"_ Once he was gone she muttered to herself, "I have a lot of regrets, Apollo but to sleep together would be the death of us and I love you too much to do that."

"What in Gods name was that?" asked Caligula in disbelief with a mixture of fear. First it was Artemis that was trying to kill him me it's another God but which one he thought. Artemis turned to him putting both her hands on his chest. "That was Apollo, my brother. He wanted me to sleep with him and I refused," she said leaving the prophecy part out. She had the feeling that if she told him he would try to lie with her just like what her brother had try to do earlier. Caligula took both her hands and wrapped her arms around her neck like a lover. The feeling of being so close to him made her all tingly inside that she had to keep in mind that he had slept with his sister earlier. With one kiss he asked her, "I want you to do something for me, Artemis?"

"Which is?"

"I want you to spy on Macro, I feel he is plotting against me."

"Oh, and what makes you think that," she said kissing him again.

"I don't know, I just feel suspicious and you are my eyes and ears," he said kissing while filling her up at the same time. Feeling very aroused she was about to part ways with her tunic when Caligula pulled apart from her giving her a teasing smile. "As much as I'd like to pleasure you I feel you should earn it by spying on Macro first."

"You mean tonight?" She asked in disbelief and frustration as he walked away from her. "Yes," he said not turning around but the humor never left his voice. "and once you're done giving me information I promise to highly please you but as of now I have business to attend to," he said winking at her, he was enjoying the look need and anger on her face then they both parted to do business before pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis had kept an eye on Macro for five days. Through the time she was spying on him there was nothing unusual going on with his life. In the morning he wakes, the afternoon he works at being general then at night he either makes love to his wife or he let's her sleep with another (Artemis had seen her sleep with Caligula plenty of times). Five days the Goddess of the Hunt thought there was nothing suspicious about Macro until she over heard his conversation with Germelous.

"You must become Caesar, Germelous. After all he's the one that killed your grandfather," said Macro, putting a comforting hand on the young Prince. Artemis listened closer on the conversation at a nearby tree with determination. For five long days she had waited to hear some dirt to come up on Macro and for a moment she thought Caligula was becoming paranoid as Tiberius. "But…you were the one that did it. I saw you kill him while my cousin took that strange woman on all fours."

"First of all Germelous, he didn't actually take her. If he did we wouldn't be having this conversation of you becoming the next Caesar and second it had to be done," said Macro reasonably. Artemis rolled her eyes, she had also seen this before. There is always somebody that wants the next person to become Caesar, it was a very vicious cycle of power that was common with mortality. She watched as she saw the young Prince struggle with which side to choose. "Macro…I don't want to be Caesar. I've seen what the power did to my grandfather and what it might do to my cousin. Please, don't make me Caesar!"

Spoken like an honest man, thought Artemis. Rarely do you find someone as humble as Germelous and would have done greater things if the boy wasn't executed a few years later. With fatherly sincerity Macro put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's alright, Germelous. You are the most humble and thoughtful young man I've known. I think you'll make a great Caesar because of that." Artemis didn't need to hear the rest but Macro was very wrong on the last part. Caligula didn't want to become Caesar until her was crowned ruler of Rome. The same fate would have happened to Germelous if he had the chance to live.

While Artemis was overhearing Caligula's conspirators Caligula was in the palace exploring the Goddess's chambers. He had been coming into the room often for five nights now hoping she'll be back soon. On the five days the huntress had been spying Caligula had been sexually abstinent which was very unusual. "Is there something wrong?" asked his sister one time. Her brother was the type that needed sex everyday like food and sleep. His excuse for those five days were usually 'I'm tired' or 'I had a very busy day'. The real reason was something of a deeper kind. He might not know it but his sister could see it plainly. He missed his Artemis.

On the fifth night when Artemis finally found news worth sharing to the Caesar, Caligula himself was on the balcony looking up at the heavens. He wondered if he asked too much from her, that the task was so great that she was unable to come back to him. He didn't like this empty feeling called loneliness. Sure he loved his Drusilla very much but this was very different only Caligula didn't know how to explain it. "Oh Artemis, where are you?" He asked the open air. His heart began to beat a thousand miles when he heard her voice whisper into his ear, "I'm right behind you, love."

Caligula turned around with a calm face but his heart was beating so fast he thought it might leap out of his chest. Once he saw her he didn't hesitate to kiss her which was long and deep. "You know how long I've been waiting?" he asked in a whisper of longing. The way he asked her took the Goddess aback in surprise. Did he actually miss me?

"Well it did take awhile to find if Macro was conspiring against you but I eventually did and I'm here to give you the news that yes he is planning to over through you by making Germelous the new Caesar." Caligula took this in thoughtfully for a moment. So Macro and Germelous are planning to get rid of me, we'll see about that, thought Caligula. "So this is what you heard?"

"Yes…do you want to confront them now?"

"We'll deal with them later but first…." Without warning Caligula swept her off her feet and placed her on her animal furs. Caligula kissed her fiercely as he ripped the Goddess's tunic off in one motion. Artemis moaned as he fondled her breasts. Patiently he waited for five days day dreaming about this moment. Oh surely he wouldn't take her but he'll take pleasure in her body in another way. There are many ways to be satisfied without having intercourse. His tongue explored her body all the way down to her blissful place. Tasting her juices once more he watched her tremble at every stroke he made on her red velvet.

"Oh Caligula," she whispered his name as she clenched on the bear fur. It had been a while since she felt something like this that was done on her own body. It amazed her that it was coming from a mortal. As her climax came nearer her nectar tasted even sweeter to Caligula, the sweetest when she came like a waterfall into his mouth screaming in ecstasy.

"Did you like that?" he asked huskily as he watched her catch her breath. The way her body was splayed and her lips parted she looked ready for another round. "Yes," she breathed as she felt her body tingle with the afterglow of sex. While she was coming down he wasn't done with her yet. Pulling her up in a sitting position he forced a kiss on her, she could taste herself on his lips then he parted from her. "Now it's my turn," he said with a grin as he parted ways with his tunic as well.

She stared at it in amazement, course she had known he was huge when she felt him but seeing was totally different. "You're bigger then I thought."

"Oh….you thought I'd be smaller," he said giving her a mock hurt face.

"No, I knew you were big but I didn't think…" he cut off her sentence as he forced his member into her mouth. Being in the body of others this was slightly different. He was unnaturally big in her but she liked the sensation of the way he thrust in her mouth. Feeling very aroused she began rubbing her already wet pussy in eagerness. Caligula thrust harder imagining her was taking her at this very moment until they both reached their bliss. Feeling exhausted they lie on the bed together in each others arms. The way they held each other naked and in bliss a bystander would have thought they just made love.


	7. Chapter 7

It started off as a fine morning for Caligula. Before he left to trap Macro at his own game he awoke Artemis with a kiss. She kissed back with half closed eyes, "Good morning to you Caligula."

"If you please call me Gaius, I personally don't like the name Caligula," he said between kisses. True that he didn't like the nickname yet he was stuck with it forever all because his father would parade him around in solider uniform. Artemis smiled, "Gaius….I like the name Caligula better or if you want I could call you Cal at least in private."

"Oh you are difficult," he said with humor. "If you are going to call me Cal then I should start calling you Missy in private." With that said he took a hold of her breast then pinched her nipple with first finger and thumb. She gasped at the feeling, "Oh you terrible beast!"

"Terrible…..I'm far from terrible Missy," he said making her speechless with a kiss while his hand traveled down her body between her legs. The way his fingers stroked her wet slit sent shivers through her whole body. She began to moan as the heat became more urgent making her buck her hips slightly at the command of his hand. Just when things couldn't get any better she gasped in surprise and delight as he bit her neck.

Caligula loved the way she was enjoying his 'talents' on her. He figured if he couldn't actually have her he'll enjoy her by other means as much as possible. Seeing her quiver in pleasure by being fingered and bitten had him so aroused that he was tempted to take her regardless of the consequences. Hearing his thoughts Artemis pushed him on his back wear she began rubbing her wet opening on his shaft. "I know you want me as well as I want you but I don't want us to die from a one night stand."

He sighed in defeat, true he didn't want to die nor did he want her to die yet there was a part of him that wanted her so badly it was worth dying for. Feeling the tension between the two Artemis decided to ease it a little by tasting herself on his fingers. His erection was harder and more eager then ever. Being careful not to insert himself in her he took a firm hold of her hips while rubbing his hard erection against her hot wet cunt. His hard erection sent off waves of pleasure as his shaft rubbed against her lips and clit causing her to buck her hips wildly until she finally had her orgasm.

Seeing her body respond to his, he had to admit it was the best he ever did with a woman without actually having intercourse. The way her red lips were open as she sighed in pleasure, the way her breasts shook as she met his thrusts but the most wonderful was when her juices spilled unto his cock so hot and wet that he came himself. As she was having her orgasm he watched her flip her head back as the climax took her. She's so beautiful, he thought as her gazed upon her glowing beauty.

Once the orgasm past she collapsed into his arms were they held each other for a long time. They didn't want to part but there were things that needed to be done. Caligula kissed her lips gently and smiled, "Rest Missy, I'll see you soon. I promise." Artemis smiled back with a sigh. "Take care, Cal and take them by surprise."

"Oh I love the way you talk," he said kissing her one last time then got dressed for today's event. As he was about to leave he looked at her lying on a bed of fur completely naked. "So beautiful," he whispered then left to meet Macro along with some others that were waiting for him down at the Roman Army. Longitious looked at him with a semi calm face. "Were where you my Lord," he asked as much reverence as possible. In Caligula's head he was saying 'I was pleasuring the virgin Goddess Artemis while my sister watched.' Of course the last part wasn't true, in fact when Artemis first got here he could have sworn there was a look of jealously in her eyes. "I overslept, I do apologize from keeping you waiting, now let's get down to business by bringing Germelous here."

At the mention of Germelous's name Caligula could have sworn there was a look of worry in Macro's eyes. "I believe it's not possible my lord."

"Then make it possible by bringing him here," he said sternly. Without having to be asked again his adviser sent the guards to fetch Germelous while he told his adviser to do the impossible by giving 5 gold coins to every Roman. Once Germelous was dragged to the sight of Caesar when things got interesting. "Germleous, so wonderful to see you here!" he said putting a friendly arm around the Prince. "Now what I want you to do my dear Germelous to avenge the death of our beloved Tiberius who was murdered by one of these men. Now I want you to look carefully at who killed him."

While Caligula was making Germelous squirm Artemis was watching nearby hearing their conversation. "Who killed Tiberius?" asked Caligula a little louder. About a moments hesitation the boy finally breaks then points out to Macro. As Caligula promised a gold coin to every Roman guard to arrest Macro Artemis hoped power wouldn't make him mad or at least keep most of his sanity. While Artemis was watching Drusilla was talking with one of the guards to rape the Goddess by the time night fell. Once the guards left with a little more money in her purse, she smiled to herself. "She is not going to take my brother away from me. Not ever."


	8. Chapter 8

Drusilla watched the sun go down knowing what was going to happen tonight. She usually wasn't so jealous of Caligula being with other woman, she knew her brother very well. "They mean absolutely nothing to me, only you my dear Drusilla," he said back in their younger days. She remembered when they both lost their virginity to each other. A wonderful moment like it was meant to be but, the problem was they were family. Of all the immoral things Rome has done strangely it looks down on incestuous marriages. No matter, they were married in some way and if they were sleeping with someone else it meant completely nothing until Artemis came along.

On the day Caligula came back she was thrilled he was alive and more overjoyed when he became Caesar. Everything was going so smoothly until she saw _her_ appear by his side. "Drusilla, this is Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and my servant. Artemis, this is the Lady Drusilla and my sister."

"And lover," interrupted Artemis, leaving them both silent at the moment. Sure people knew they were lovers but no one ever dared say it out loud at least not to their face. Since that day she kept telling herself she meant nothing to him. He'll have his way with her and once the day was out he'll forget her but that didn't happen. For almost a week he had not touched her, not even a kiss. That worried Drusilla to no end, she didn't know the truth but she thought they had been sleeping together (even catching a glimpse of what she thought was Artemis 'making love' that morning). The Goddess is going to take him away from me, she thought frighten of being alone with a husband she never loved in the first place.

She was very lost in her thoughts when Caligula brought her back to reality when he announced Marco's wife won't have to bother with a divorce. Drusilla smiled, "Now brother, you still need to marry a suitable wife." Caligula held her close, his hands squeezing her breasts slightly then kissing her. Drusilla embraced happily. This is the brother I knew, she thought as her mind fantasized of the Goddess's face in terror as the guards took her by force. "Then I'll marry you."

"No you can't. We're not Egyptian," she said although she loved the idea it wasn't possible, they would be mocked out of the palace. As Caligula was trying to reason with 'I'm Caesar, I can do whatever I want' excuse Drusilla looked at the sun, it was twilight and the moon was full. Artemis was going to be humiliated but not in the way Drusilla thought it would be.

While Caligula and Drusilla were debating over a wife Artemis was in her room concentrating on a crow. It was a simple target practice she enjoyed doing as a night activity. Crows she loved to target because they blended in with the night well. As she was pointing at her flying target two men were inching closer to take her by surprise. Even though they were being as quiet as possible she could hear them quiet clearly behind her. Out of instinct of being a hunter she turned on them with fierce quickness that it took a moment for the guards to notice what was happening. Artemis shot her arrow right into one of the guards eye then out clean on the other side of his skull. The last guard stared at his dead companion. Knowing he had little chance of taking her he quickly ran from her.

"Coward," he said as she shot the arrow on his back causing him to stumble onto the floor in pain. The last living guard tried to escape the wrath of the Goddess when he yelped in pain when she forced him on his knees by the hair. "Who sent you?" When the guard wasn't quick enough to respond she asked again but with a vengeance. "I said WHO SENT YOU?!" The guard quivered in fear when her beauty changed into something demonic like. "The Lady Drusilla…..she sent us to rape you. Please don't….." but Artemis was beyond sparing his life when she heard the words 'Lady Drusilla' and 'sent to rape you' in the same sentence his body burst into flames then she was in the same room as Caligula and Drusilla were they were about to make love before they went out looking for a wife.

"Drusilla!" shouted Artemis in anger. The sight of her angry presence made both brother and sister get out of bed. For Caligula he was taken aback by her anger, even a little afraid of her but, not as afraid as Drusilla who's back was against the wall. "You stupid girl! Did you really think I would be ravished that easily?" asked Artemis who rapidly appeared close to Drusilla choking the life out of her. Fearing for his sister's life he quickly came to the rescue when he took Artemis in his arms and kissed her easing her anger a little but not by much.

Still feeling the heat Artemis pushed him away hard on the bed. "Now isn't the time for your charms, little boots. I'm going to make your sister pay for what she did." Artemis was about to attack Drusilla again when Caligula took hold of her wrist. His face was very serious and concerned at the same time. "What did she do?"

"Your dear sister paid two of your guards handsomely to rape me." Now it was Caligula's turn to be angry at Drusilla. How dare she do something so ugly, he thought as his mind was having images of his Goddess force to the ground against her will. "Drusilla, is this true?" he asked sternly. Knowing she was caught she confessed what she did.

"But why?" he asked feeling angry and sad at the same time. For all he knew she was taken already and the guards that took her were out somewhere celebrating their spoils thus Artemis would die any second. "Because she was going to take you away from me! For the past couple of days you've been abstinent then I saw you today making love to her!" she shouted as tears began to escape.

Feeling very bad for being angry Artemis tried to smooth things over between them. "Drusilla, I'm not going to take your brother away from you nor did we have sex this morning."

"But I saw…." Caligula stopped her by telling her what really happened and the curse the Goddess was under. Drusilla felt terrible by what she did when she found out Artemis was a virgin but didn't the she was still pure. "Oh Goddess forgive me, I didn't know you were under a curse that prevented you from sex. It's my fault that I sealed your fate!" she cried as she was on her knees with a fierce grip on the Goddess's robes

"What fate? I'm still a virgin. I killed the guards before they could take me," Drusilla looked up with tear stained eyes. As she was hugging the Goddess for dear life Caligula was observing the two when an idea of their 'punishment' came to mind.

"Now that the air has cleared, you two should kiss and make up." Drusilla and Artemis gave a kiss on the cheek. "That's a start but, I prefer you kiss on the lips." Instantly they both knew what their dear Caligula was wanting. They kissed on the lips which got passionate. Seeing them kissing and caressing each other was making him very aroused.

"Now you two should strip of your clothes then get in the bed." Without hesitation (which Caligula liked) they stripped of their things. Seeing their beautiful bodies entangled on the bed his member throbbed so hard it practically hurt, his body ached to be in between the girls but he was waiting for a say. "Caligula…..why don't you come join us," purred Artemis as Drusilla was massaging her clitoris. Oh thank the Gods, he thought as he eagerly joined them. He got in between his sister and the Goddess fulfilling what every man's ultimate fantasy.

It started off with tender kisses then it was exploration on both their bodies with his tongue and mouth, pleasuring them both at the same time but the most delicious moment for Caligula was when all of them had their orgasm at once. "You should taste her, sister," he said putting his fingers in her mouth containing the Goddess's nectar. By just one taste of her sweetness Drusilla felt this overwhelming power to indulge more of her.

Artemis sighed in pleasure as Drusilla's tongue stroked her red velvet. "Oh Caligula, I can tell she's your sister by the flick of the tongue!" Feeling very pleased with himself and his sister he took his Drusilla from behind while he watched his Artemis. Seeing the Goddess moan in desire calling his name out made him thrust harder into his sister making her to orgasm several times Until Caligula couldn't take it anymore. He screamed to the Gods as he came inside her causing a chain reaction to his sister then to the Goddess.

Feeling very exhausted Caligula laid himself better the two girls holding them close. "I need to punish you more often," he said with a smile as the girls laughed then they slept feeling very satisfied. Tomorrow they will find a bride for the Caligula.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Caligula and his sister went into the Temple of Isis to find a bride which turned out to be harder then he expected. He thought it would be easy to pick a wife but it turned out he was very wrong. When ever he picked one his sister would always find a flaw. "She's already taken…..she's a virgin…..she likes girls only," so on and so forth.

"You're impossible, sister. How am I going to get a wife if you keep pointing-" he stopped for a moment. He laid his eyes upon a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes so dark they almost looked black. At first he thought it was Artemis but he thought better of it. "I don't walk into another deity's temple unless they ask me," was Artemis's response when he asked why he wouldn't walk into the Temple of Isis with him to bless his new rule as Caesar.

True it wasn't his Artemis but it was close enough. "That I'll have as my wife," he said pointing at his possible bride-to-be.

"Not Caesonia, she's one of the most promiscuous woman in Rome."

"Ah, that makes it perfect then," he said putting a final say on the subject. "Brother, you can find other girls besides this one. You don't know were she's been."

"She's been with every man but me. Now leave us alone," he said rather harshly. By seeing how hurt she looked he pulled her close with a much gentler voice. "I'll make this up to you later. If I don't like her then I won't marry her. Sound fair." Drusilla nodded her head and went back to the palace. Little did she know Artemis was watching them.

Once they left to find a bride she followed them wanting to help Caligula pick out a bride but was held back once she reached the Temple of Isis. She wasn't allowed to set foot in a God or Goddess's Temple without their say and Artemis doubted Isis would grant her access to any of her holy places. When the world was very new Isis brother Osiris tried to seduce Artemis into his bed. When Artemis said no he tried to rape her only he ended up being chopped to bits and scattered every place on the new Earth. Isis demanded she put her brother back together but she refused and Zeus defended her strongly. To this day Isis still has a feud with the huntress.

She waited in a tree about a foot away from the Temple for almost half the day until she saw Drusilla come out of the palace alone. His sister looked very upset. Artemis didn't blame her for being jealous, she saw her own brother be with other woman both mortal and immortal all the time yet Apollo always wonders why Artemis wouldn't sleep with him. Thirty minutes later Caligula came out with a high priestess by his side. She listened closely to their conversation.

"I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Caesonia. I believe you'll make a fine Empress of Rome but only under one condition." Of course there's a catch, thought Artemis. She had seen the Caesar's marry over the years and it isn't because of love they are binding each other till death they part.

"What is that, my Lord?"

"Before you become my wife I want you to bare my son." Artemis could see the look of protest on her face, it was already screaming no. Even though Caligula was Caesar and he could have anything he wants Artemis wanted to make things easier for the both of them. In one quick movement she was out of the tree and into the body of Caesonia. "My….she's very experienced," said Artemis as she quickly went though her memories. The woman by the name Caesonia lost her virginity at 12, had been into brothels for most of her life until she became a worshipper of the Goddess Isis at 17 then later a high priestess at 21. Isis was not going to like the fact Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt was occupying one of Isis's most trusted worshippers.

Caligula looked at her concern, she was acting very strangely. "Are you alright, Caesonia?"

"I'm alright, Cal," she said commanding herself to look at him. He looked into her eyes, they were the same dark blue but there was something different about them, more alive. Also there was the way she said his name, no body ever called him Cal except for one. "Missy? Is that you?"

"Course it's me, Cal. Who else can it be?"

"So….how's Caesonia?"

"Very loose but very…disconnected. Even if she said yes she'll only close herself up once you take her." Caligula sighed feeling very tired. All day he had been hunting for a possible bride only to pick one that was hollow. He loved his woman to be more….responsive. Feeling the silence between them Artemis decided to break the ice. "You know I can be in the body of any woman you desire."

"Yes, but this one is hollow. Sure I need a vessel for an hire but at least I want to be able to _enjoy _it."

"I said she was disconnected in bed but not in everything else. She'll actually make a wonderful mother for your child." This part was true, she had looked into Caesonia's memories. She has made a wonderful mid-wife for mother's-to-be and has help look after the children before. Considering what Artemis said he decided to keep Caesonia under one condition, that Artemis be present when he wanted to have his way with her.

"Before you possessed her, I told her she can be my wife…."

"If she bore you a son, I know, I heard you up in the tree," she said pointing up at her hiding place. By seeing the tree Caligula got an idea of 'help making an hire'. "Well, since you heard me….." He lifted her up her feet bridle style, kissing her while walking her to the tree. No one was around to see them so it was perfect for what they were about to do.

They made a bed out of their clothes for them to lay on. Having her comfortable he was on top of her kissing her gently while caressing her body. When she started grinding her hips against his he knew she was ready. Slowly, gently he went inside her. It wasn't a first for Caesonia but it was kind of different for Artemis. She had been in the bodies of mistresses and wives of Caesars, none of them where as special as what Caligula was doing now to her.

The moment was wonderful between the both of them. For Artemis the sex for the first time was enjoyable, at least through another person as for Caligula it felt (besides his sister) it felt meaningful. As they rested in each other's arms feeling very blissful the Goddess Isis was watching. She was very furious indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

It had taken a month for the vessel Ceasonia to conceive a child. During that period he was restricted from being with other woman, including his sister until there was conception. "It's better that you father a child for _this _vessel and not for some whore on the street," advised Artemis thinking he wouldn't do it but strangely he did. Once the pregnancy was confirmed, Artemis began to notice the first signs of Caligula's maddening power.

On the night of conception after they made love for celebration of an heir Caligula began to see things. While Artemis and Ceasonia were sleeping Caligula was wakened by a sound outside. Feeling suddenly paranoid that it was Germelous he went outside looking for his 'assassin' in vain. "Germelous!" he screamed tripping over his own robe.

Artemis heard Caligula screaming but he wasn't in bed. Leaving Ceasonia's body then left outside in the rain were her tunic became plastered on her body. She saw her Cal struggling to get up with the look of fear on his face. Why was he afraid? "Cal?" He didn't respond only got up stripping himself of his robes then began to do that strange dance Tiberius made him for on Capri. "He's going to kill me," he said, his voice sounded very scared. This worried Artemis, she never seen him so afraid.

"Caligula, no one's going to kill you," she said, her arms around his waist while he still was doing his little 'dance'.

"Germelous….He's planning on killing me!"

Hearing the commotion outside, Drusilla along with her servants came to her brother's aide. "It's alright, it's alright, no one's going to hurt you," assured Drusilla, taking her brother out of the rain, he still believed Gremelous was after him. "Germelous is out there, I saw him!" Feeling there was something wrong, Artemis looked into his eyes, they had a faint glow to them. She had seen it done once before on Hercules killing his wife and child under Hera's curse. It was also known as the Queen's madness.

"Hera has poisoned his mind," said Artemis with worry and anger. They have just conceived a child today through the means of another body and she wanted him to hold that child once it was born. Commanding everyone to leave including his sister Artemis took Caligula in her arms as energy began to rise within her. Her body got brighter with light until it became blinding. Once the energy was hot of the sun she silenced Caligula's ramblings with a kiss, sucking out the madness until it was gone.

Caligula stood up on the bed feeling bewildered. He had a dream two woman in white standing over his bed with one of them sprinkling grey dust in his eyes. He heard someone gagging next to him, it was his Artemis. "Missy!" he said, fearing for her life. She was lying on her back, her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Her mouth was open as she tried to get air but if sounded like she was choking. Fearing she was going to die he propped her up on the bed, "Breath, breath," he kept saying over and over till she vomited a black liquid unto the floor then Artemis blacked out.

She dreamed of laying on white silk beckoning Caligula to come to her bed. Artemis had her legs wide open for him to take her. Her body tensed as his tip teased her opening. "Do you want this?" he asked, she was about to respond until she heard crying near by. Artemis rose steadily with her muscles protesting then looked to her right to see Drusilla crying. "Drusilla?" asked Artemis dreamily. Drusilla looked up from her hand then ran to her with an embrace. "O Artemis you're finally awake!"

"Finally awake?" asked Artemis feeling she had been sleeping more then a day or two.

"Yes, you've been asleep for seven months. Many thought you were dead but, he was convinced you were alive and guarded you fiercely night and day." Artemis was impressed by the news. At least I'm not buried alive, she thought. She kept it in mind to thank him later once she saw him again. For an hour Drusilla filled her in on the last seven months. The pregnancy is going well but he doesn't like Ceasonia very much. "I remember him once leaning over you and he'll ask 'when can you get up? It's like having sex with a corpse.'" The people of Rome love him while the Senate start hating him. Once they got to the topic of Artemis's dream Drusilla became very quite.

"What happened?" she asked, Drusilla looked at her with tear stained eyes. She told her about Germelous and the confrontation she had with her brother. "He never slapped me before," cried Drusilla as Artemis comforted her. While Drusilla cried on her shoulder Caligula came into the room, his face in awe when he saw his Artemis awake.

"Artemis, you're….." The Goddess held up her hand to silence him.

"Caligula, you need to apologize to your sister. You made her cry," said the Goddess. Caligula stood there for a moment feeling like a child that did a bad thing then went to his sister. Seeing her tear stained face he suddenly felt guilty for slapping her earlier. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he said then kissing her softly.

Seeing things were going well Artemis went into the body of Drusilla out of curiosity. Her body was different from Ceasonia's, she had only been with two men in her life and had a very happy childhood. As they broke away from the kiss Caligula can tell it wasn't Drusilla standing in front of him. Her sky blue eyes were now dark as the ocean. "You're in there, aren't you Missy?"

"Good that you know it's me," she said with a smile then it was gone. She felt the heat of Drusilla's lust along with her own combine together at a growing need. In the body of Ceasonia it was only her own lust and not the host that fueled the fire but this one so strong that it was too much to bear. "I want you….now," she said as her dress fell from her body. Seeing his sister naked before him his member rose in a salute immediately. Ripping his robe off he pushed her on the bed, teasing her entrance.

"You want this?" Breathlessly she answered, 'yes'.

She gasped in desire as he entered her. Ceasonia's body was loose, it hardly felt anything if it wasn't fueled by Artemis's desire but since Drusilla had only been with two her body was almost like a virgin. She clenched onto the sheets as she felt him pounding inside her. "Oh Cal…Oh Cal…..Oh Cal," she said over and over again nearing her orgasm. Caligula watched her quiver in pleasure feeling pleased he was satisfying them in the same body. Feeling himself at the edge he commanded her with two words. "Cum….Now!" By the power of his word her juices flowed unto his cock, the intense heat making him cum a second later.

All three feeling very satisfied they laid together in each other's arms. None except for Artemis felt life begin inside the body of Drusilla. She conceived Caligula's child.


	11. Chapter 11

Artemis didn't tell them they were pregnant, she wanted to keep that as a surprise until Drusilla found out for herself. Two months later Ceasonia gave birth but, more bad would come then good. Ceasonia went into labor in the evening and Artemis not only being the Goddess of the Hunt, she also the Goddess of Childbirth was present as the new life came into the world smoothly. Once Ceasonia went into labor this afternoon, Caligula insisted there be a wedding ceremony while she's giving birth.

"Don't you think you should let her give birth first then marry her within a week or so?" asked Drusilla, her voice was normal but her face looked pale. Artemis had a sinking feeling something was wrong she just didn't know what it was yet. While Drusilla spoke reason her brother thought other wise. "Why wait when you can kill two birds with one stone," he said with confidence. Watching him making preparations with a wedding ceremony and a public birth was a new one but then again it was one of the strange things about being a Caesar.

Once the 'wedding ceremony' began Artemis made her own preparations for a successful birth. It was like any birthing ritual except more public. She started off with the words of Life.

_Mother to be_

_I enter you now_

_To feel your woe_

_As we welcome your child._

While saying the words of life her body began to glow gold then became a silver light as she entered into the body of Ceasonia. Being in the body of a woman in labor is an experience that is intensely painful yet wonderful at the same time. Ceasonia had never had a child before and was very frightened like all new mothers but the main concern was the child. It was a girl and was more frightened then the mother. 'Little one don't be afraid, it's going to be alright,' whispered Artemis to the daughter.

_"What if they don't love me…..I'm not a boy," _said the girl. Artemis rolled her eyes. If only she wasn't in a coma for seven months she would had a better chance of comforting his daughter like she had done with all of the past Caesar's children. 'Now sweetheart, you might not be male but they'll still love you even your father. Besides you're going to have many other brother and sisters along the way for you to play with.'

_ "Really, I won't be alone?"_

'No sweetheart, you won't be alone. Now it's time to meet the world darling. They're waiting for you.' With that being said a feeling of release came over her as the child was born. A minute after the birth she felt a ring being placed upon her finger, she was finally married. Why am I thinking I'm married when it's Ceasonia, she thought to herself. Shaking the thought away she left the body of Ceasonia to watch the rest of the ceremony when Drusilla announced it was a girl.

"I guess I should have waited then."

"They'll be other children," said Drusilla looking paler then ever. Caligula was concerned with her frail frame as Artemis was but there were other important things as of late. In some way he was in denial that he had a daughter instead of a son, something very common with most new fathers in the beginning. No matter, the show must go on. "There will be free games and a gold coin for every Roman for the next two weeks to celebrate the birth of my _son_….Julia Drusilla!"

"Caligula," said Drusilla, her voice soft and weak as she fainted. Seeing her limp in the arms of the doctor his insides began to turn into burning knots. Fear gripped him to the core as he took Drusilla in his arms as the crowd dispersed in panic. "Please don't die on me, Drusilla, please don't," pleaded Caligula with tears steaming down his face. While he was in fear of his sister's life Artemis went into the body of Drusilla hoping she would heal her.

Being in Drusilla's body it was pain that was upon her. The pain was even worse then Ceasonia's birth and she knew what it was, she was about to miscarry. "No…..no, please no," she screamed as pain began unbearable that she wanted to leave this body but she needed to stay for the sake of both of them. 'What's wrong, little one?" she asked the child. While the vessel Caligula chose had a daughter his sister was bearing a son.

_"I don't know but it hurts."_

'I know it hurts but I'm going to help both of you. I promise you won't die,' she said feeling certain. She had prevented miscarriages before with wives and mistresses just so long as they didn't pray to another. It'll be painful but she'll eventually heal them within a day or so with the longest being a week. If she wasn't in so much pain she would have stopped Caligula from praying to Isis to take his life instead of his sisters. Suddenly a powerful force pulled her out of Drusilla, "NO!" she screamed as she stood in front of the now dead Drusilla along with her unborn son. She gazed upon the statue of Isis with the burning incense, someone had prayed to her and she knew her.

"Why did you pray to her, Caligula?" she asked angry and hurt at the same time. Tears were stinging her eyes as he saw the look of confusion on his face. He didn't know it but, she hated it when he prayed to Isis instead of her. It was like being with another woman behind her back and the thing that ate her the most was Isis did _nothing _for him as he did for her. "What do you mean, Artemis?"

"Don't you understand, _Gaius_? I'm right here! You could have prayed to me she would have been alright within a day!"

"How dare you question me," he said coming towards her with heat in his voice but Artemis didn't care, she was just as angry. "I've worshiped Isis for years and she has been good to me. What makes you think I'll start praying to you?"

"My Lord," said the doctor but Caligula held up his hand to silence him. His pride was at stake.

"Isis has not done a damn thing for you like I have. She didn't make you Caesar, I did. She didn't give you a child, I did."

"You gave me a daughter when I wanted a son and I became Caesar on my own. All you are is a virgin whore!" Suddenly a stinging slap hit him across the face. He put his hand across his check gazing upon Artemis who's body was glowing red with anger. "You're so naïve, Caligula. It was even more naïve of me to not have killed you in the first place."

"My lord," said the doctor again, Caligula watched her leave feeling terrible but still kept his pride. He turned to the doctor, "Is she going to be alright?"

"She's gone….there was nothing I can do." Caligula stared at the doctor for a moment confused. He asked the doctor to repeat what he said only it came out the same. Still in denial he came to his sister, she was cold as he held her. No, she's asleep not dead but asleep, he lied to himself. He tried shaking her then calling her name, "Drusilla….wake up. Wake up, please!" when nothing worked he ordered everyone out of the room so he could try to wake her as he so desperately wanted to believe. By stripping off her clothes he was about to make love to her when he noticed there was blood seeping from her legs and a fleshy mass two inches from her opening. By picking up the mass he held his son for the first time.

Slowly he stood up not taking his eyes off his child with anger and sorrow boiling within him. Isis didn't save his sister nor his son. "You," he said dangerously at the statue of Isis. Carefully putting his child into his sister's hand he took the statue from it's alter then started smashing it against the ground into little pieces. Once his anger subsided he thought of Artemis who was trying to save them. "She'll fix this," he said to the ground. Hope filling his insides he put his child back in her womb and carried Drusilla up to Artemis's chambers.

"She'll help us Drusilla, she'll help our son," he said with hope gripping his very soul only to find she wasn't there. "Artemis," he called her name as he looked around her room. Finding she wasn't there he looked in all the rooms of the palace but still didn't find her. With the last room being searched a dark realization came over him. Artemis was gone and she'll never come back.

Feeling very alone he dropped to his knees as he mourned for the loss of his beloved sister and son. "Artemis, hear my prayer…..please forgive me. Come back to me and save my family." He knelt in the darkness with his sister in his arms he waited but she didn't come. With his face against his sister's he was about to lose hope when he heard her sweet voice. "I'll help you Cal, I'll do whatever I can to save your family." He looked at Artemis who was knelling in front of him. He embraced Artemis as he held Drusilla crying on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Missy. I'm so sorry."

"Hush now, It'll be alright. I promise," she said. Caligula believed her.


	12. Chapter 12

After Drusilla's funeral Caligula ordered his guards to take every idol of Isis down and to destroy it (the Temple of Isis still stood for the sake of his 'wife'). While he threw away his former beliefs of the Egyptian Goddess Artemis informed him about her risk. "I don't know how long it will take or if my father would let me to bring your sister and son back but I'll do everything in my power to help you," she said before she left in her chariot then into the heavens. He believed she meant every word.

A month went by without the Goddess in his palace. Without the idols of Isis in the Caesar's palace the Senate, the guards, even the people of Rome either thought he chose another god to worship or turned atheistic. They would almost be right on the first part. Every night Caligula would dress as a commoner then go into the forest to pray for Artemis. "Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, my Missy. I pray for your safety and your luck to help my sister, to help my child. If it becomes too much for you or they won't let you do it come back to me safely. I love you, Missy." For a month he made this ritual at night to Artemis until the last day at the end of the month.

He was making his way to the forest when he saw some actors making a satire of the Empire and for his incestuous relationship with his sister. They were publicly mocking his sister's name in front of him, it had to be stopped, it needed to be stopped. He attacked the woman badly portraying his sister until someone knocked him out on the ground then when he opened his eyes he was in prison. In his dazed mind he thought he was back in Tiberius's private prison then noticed there were other people here, most of them drunk or fornicating. It was loud and obnoxious until it was silenced when something bright hit his back. He panicked at first, believing the guards were sadistic enough to through hot coals until the prisoners started to whisper.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it's an angel. The ones that the Jews and the Christians claim they see in the sky."

"What makes you think it's an angel?"

While the prisoner's debate the being an angel or not, Caligula already knew who that person was and she was better then all the angels in heaven. His Artemis had finally come and she was hurt. Through her angelic skin there were lash marks on her back along with cuts on her arms and legs. "What happened to you?" he asked with worry. Artemis was curled in a fetal position shaking and crying, to make matters worse she was naked except for a necklace. His first automatic thought was rape.

"Who hurt you?" he asked hugging her close, she was shaking rather badly. She held unto him as if life depended on it.

"I-I want to g-go back to my c-chambers," cried Artemis into his neck. Understanding she needed to be in a better place then this he lifted her bridal style thinking he was going to somehow tell the guards he was Caesar only to be back into his palace a second later. The sudden transition happened so quickly that he was shaking himself. "You can….put me down on the bed….please," she said sniffling a little. He laid her down on her bed of furs. As he was about to command his servants to get the doctor quickly Artemis took a firm hold of his hand then she went into his body. He sat on the bed seeing what she went through for the past month in her eyes.

_She was flying on her chariot in the clouds then up to Olympus. There was a council going on, her father listening on the throne when she entered and bowed to her father. "You're not allowed here, huntress," said Hera in spite. Zeus held up his hand, "Let her speak, What is it my dear that brings you back to us?"_

_ "My lord, I need your permission to bring Drusilla and her son back to life. Their lives were taken too early."_

_ "That's im-" Hera was silenced again by her husband._

_ "I will grant you a second chance on the child but not on Drusilla. She has already lived her life," said Zeus giving his daughter a gold necklace with a pendent the shape of the sun. The image changed of the heavens to the underworld of Hades of nine circles. She goes to the first circle were little orbs of light whisper to each other except for one floating in her hand. "Come here little one, it's not your time," she said leading the orb into the pendant. Once again the image changed into a lake where she finds Drusilla. _

_ "Drusilla, I'm going to do something that only my father has done once with Hercules." The image changes again to the heavens, Artemis was on fire but her body wasn't burning. She takes Drusilla's hand, the fire engulf her body yet she isn't burning. She made Drusilla a Goddess then Artemis is bound to golden chains. The images changes to an Artemis in pain. She is stripped naked then cut by all the god and goddesses except for Zeus. Hera was the one giving her lashes on her back._

_ "So tell me Artemis, did you make Drusilla Goddess for your Caligula?"_

_ "yes,"_

_ "You love him don't you?"_

_ "Yes"_

_ "Even more then your Apollo?"_

_ "I don't know."_

_ "Answer me!"_

_ "Yes, Yes, I love him! I love him! Please don't hurt him, please don't, please don't"_

_ "Well then, since you love this mortal Caesar, who by the way has been with more woman then you have possessing them. I guess you won't the death of Apollo."_

_ "Wait…no, NO!" screamed Artemis as she witnessed Aries plunge his sword into Apollo's heart. Artemis was released to be with her dying brother. "I'm sorry, Apollo. I'm sorry," she cried._

"_Shh, don't cry Arty….I want you to do something for me before I go. I want you to love your little boots with all your heart and make sure he feels the same for you," were Apollo's last words before he kissed his last goodbye to her then became dust. Artemis stared at her hands covered in his ashes. She screamed Apollo's name to the sky, too in grief to notice Aries and Adonis dragging her to earth then throwing her down to prison with her lover._

Caligula felt Artemis leave his body, his whole being feeling hot and cold at the same time. He understood it all, he saw everything and what his Goddess had done for him for a price. "She killed him," whispered Artemis, her voice shaky. Caligula didn't have to ask who only holding her knowing what she was going through was similar to his grief. The cuts and lashes were healed but her heart was still wounded.

"She killed my Apollo!" cried Artemis, Caligula was crying with her.


	13. Chapter 13

The period of grief was over for Artemis and Caligula and Rome itself felt it for the better at least for a brief time. With the Goddess Artemis by his side he felt he could do the impossible. Once his grief had passed he ordered there be a temple built in honor of his sister and to worship her as a Goddess (this news shocked Rome since woman never claim Godhood unless born one). Once the Temple of Drusilla was built he planned to take Pompeii within a day. "How are you going to do that when a river is standing between you and your goal, Cal?" asked Artemis curiously. With a smile and an answer, "I have my ways." By the time night fell a bridge with Caesar leading an army took the city by surprise. There were many other things he did that were considered impossible but his most fantastic (along with notorious) notion was how to pay off Rome's debt.

"I've known you to be a lady's man but, I've never thought of you as a pimp," said Artemis after he told her his plan on turning the palace into a brothel.

"I know, I'm just doing this to get under the Senate's skin," he said, crawling unto her bed while she was tending to her latest kill. Brushing her hair away her hands stopped for a moment once he planted a gentle kiss on her neck. His hand wondered to the pendant hanging around her neck were a light faintly glowed like a star. "Why do you think Apollo hasn't been conceived yet?" Caligula decided since his daughter was named after his sister it was only fair to name his son after Artemis's late brother. As of late they had been trying to get the vessel Ceasonia pregnant again but with no success.

"I don't know, Cal. I've talked to little Apollo about it and his response was he's not ready yet."

"Well maybe he doesn't want Ceasonia to be his mother," he said, his voice soft like silk. His hand left the pendant to her soft breast under her dress. Her nipple harden at the touch. "Maybe you are meant to bare my son."

"We had this discussion, Cal, you're married," she said pulling herself away from him. For the past several months he had been trying to persuade her to lie with him. It wasn't like she didn't want to (there were days she wanted him badly). It was the curse that made things complicated. If she were to lose her virginity to him they would be bound forever. Knowing Caligula he was the kind of man that needed _more_ then one woman to satisfy him.

Walking to the balcony she stared at the moon with her arms folded in frustration. This isn't fair, she thought. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist as Caligula kissed her cheek. He knew about the discussion that they had about being with each other but he was willing to do anything to be with her.

"I can divorce her and marry you."

"You have a child together."

"So, she can have two mothers."

"Now you're being impossible," said Artemis facing her lover. He kissed her passionately leading her back to bed. She wanted to protest but the way he caressed her was so good she didn't want it to stop. "Nothing's impossible," purred Caligula as his tongue explored her naked breasts. Just like Artemis desired him he wanted her badly but he knew of the consequences if he did take her. No matter there were always other ways to please each other.

His tongue traveled down her body to her forbidden fruit, the taste of her nectar was so arousing that his member throbbed at the idea he was going to do next. As Artemis was on the brink of bliss he suddenly stopped then laid on his back on the bed next to her. At first she was about to get angry when he silenced her with a kiss. She could taste herself on his lips. "I want you on top of me sucking my cock while I lick your pussy."

Without any protest she laid on top of him as they both orally pleasure each other. She was familiar with the 69 but she never experienced it herself with her own body until now. For both of them it felt incredibly good. For Artemis, her body began to shake as his skilled tongue worked on her, the feeling so good that she began to suck harder and faster. As for Caligula he was almost nearing his climax once her body began to quiver. He can tell she was nearing as well by how tight, hot and wet her pussy was getting. Oh Gods I can tell she'll be wonderful once I take her, he thought to himself as the both reached their orgasm.

"Someday I'll make love to you, Missy. I believe it'll be very soon," he said to her as she laid beside him in each other's arms. Too tired and satisfied to protest she laid her head on his chest falling asleep to the sound of his heart beat.


	14. Chapter 14

Two months later Rome heads for Britain to conquer. While Caligula was looking forward to expanding the Empire he was much more interested in Artemis. At night whenever his army made camp it wasn't uncommon to hear the sounds of love coming from the Caesar's tent. To the soldier's imagination it was usually intercourse but if they ever looked inside they would have been amused (even more aroused then seeing basic intercourse).

Inside Caesar's tent oral sex was done often along with other activities. Caligula was relieved to know anal sex was alright to perform, "I've asked Aphrodite if anal was considered real sex long time ago. She said it was a substitute for the real thing and it'll feel real convincing if you get the hole lubricated." Once it was known anal was safe they tried it out. Even with her anus lubricated the feel of something cylinder going up her ass felt strange at first then everything else felt amazing.

Besides the anal sex they did a lot of foreplay and it was rough foreplay. Sexual torture has been around since Rome only a Frenchman by the name de Sade was kind enough coin the name. If the Marquise de Sade was to ever witness what happened in Caligula's tent he would have been pleased to write down every detail, only somebody else would beat him to it.

On one fateful night Caligula and his army made camp near the ocean. It wouldn't take long for the sounds of love to come up and the army knew better then to peak at the lovers (one tried to peak inside only to have an arrow shot through his brain), Poseidon, God of the Sea, came to watch.

Inside the tent the lovers where in each others arms in a naked embrace. Artemis was enjoying herself as Caligula made little love bites on her breasts. "O Cal…" she sighed in desire as he sucked on her nipple. She took a hold of his cock; the feel of her hand rubbing up and down his shaft caused him to shiver in excitement. He stared at her glistening marked breasts, the thought of what he wanted to do with them caused him smile.

"You like that don't you, Cal?" she asked purring. Indeed he did like it but that wasn't what he had in mind. He kissed her lips then commanded her on her knees. She thought she knew what was happening next; she licked her lips at the thought of sucking his cock. Caligula rubbed his thumb against her lips then let her suck on his thumb. He gave a mischievous grin; he pulled out his thumb from her mouth then left her for a second. Artemis was about to start asking why the cold shoulder until he came back with a black leather whip.

Again she thought she knew what was going to happen. The thought made her wetter then she usually was just by thinking about it. "What area should I be punished, Caesar?" she asked, he watched her hands caress her perfect breasts with lustful hunger that he envisioned himself taking her by force. If this was any girl he would have done so but he loved her too much to take her against her will that he resisted. He gave her that grin again, "Not there my little Missy but, your girls are going to be involved. Now let me tie you."

When Caligula said he'd tie her she didn't think of as to how. First he tied the whip around the waist then under her crotch and ass. "Now hold the hilt and jerk it." She looked up at him confused but, still jerked the hilt. As she jerked the whip it rubbed against her clit causing her to shiver at the sensation. She closed her eyes in pleasure as the whip rubbed harder against her clit. "Look at me," he said, his voice so soft it was like a sudden kiss to her ears. She opened her eyes to see him towering over her then down to his member. He was so erect that she could see his pulse. The simple lick against his shaft was enough to make him shiver but that wasn't what he wanted her to do.

"Look at me, Artemis." Even though his voice was like a kiss she jerked her head up to look at him as if she was force to look up. His face looked like it was crafted by angels that it sometimes stunned her to know he was a mortal. She had heard of the Gods and Goddesses talk about all the horrible things he has done to blasphemy them so she'd always envisioned him ugly until she first lay eyes on him. She hadn't told him but, if he was a real God she would worship him like he worshipped her. Staring into those beautiful blue eyes she felt something cylinder, hard yet fleshy between her breasts. It took her a moment to discover it was his penis.

"Jerk the whip, I want to see you enjoying yourself," he said, his soft voice purring in lust. Without breaking eye contact she jerked the whip as he rubbed his cock between her breasts. Artemis jerked the whip faster as her pleasure began to rise while Caligula did the same thing to her breasts. They weren't the only ones enjoying themselves, Poseidon was watching with lustful interest as he thought about taking his own niece. He watched a little longer as the lovers began to reach bliss until the sight of Caesar spilling his seed on her breasts was too much for him to handle.

The lovers didn't have time to enjoy themselves. Out of no where Artemis was suddenly jerked away from him. "Cal!" she screamed, her hand reaching out to him. He ran after her into the ocean, it was almost dawn. The scream was enough to make the soldiers come out to see a naked Caesar chasing after a beautiful woman being dragged to the ocean. It was both strange and comical, "I guess this one is a mermaid," joked one of the soldiers.

Artemis was very close to the water when Caligula grabbed her b the foot. "She's…not…yours," he grunted the words as he pulled her back to shore of human tug of war. Not wanting to lose her virginity to her uncle she yelled, "He hates it when humans take his shells!" At first he didn't know what she meant then realized what she was saying. "Men! Attack the ocean and take whatever shells you can carry….Now!" It was an odd request but since this was Caesar's orders it had to be done. The soldiers went into the water attacking it with spears and collecting the shells. Even though what they were doing was ridiculous it was working. Caligula fell on his back when the pull on Artemis ceased.

Once she was able to stand up he pulled Caligula up to his feet. "Come on…Into the woods!" she said, pulling Caligula deep into the forest. "what was that?"

"Poseidon….my uncle," she answered collapsing on the ground. Caligula went on his knees with her. As he held her close he kept his eye on the ocean. He had the feeling things were about to get worse.


	15. Chapter 15

Caligula didn't conquer Britain but out of pride he lied that he did. At the banquet he arrested the whole Senate for treason. After the dinner a plot was going on for Caligula and Artemis. Just outside the palace Caligula's most trusted were plotting to assassinate the mad Caesar while in the Heavens Hera and Isis were looking down upon the Goddess and the Caesar.

"You know you're pushing the boundaries a little too far, Cal. It's going to bite you in the ass someday," said Artemis walking by Caligula's side with Ceasonia walking behind them. Caligula only shrugged it off, "Someday….but not today." Caligula and Artemis went to their bedroom while Ceasonia went to her chambers. After the death of Drusilla along with Apollo soon after Artemis was allowed to sleep in the Caesar's bed. His wife didn't mind the change at all, Caesar or not she didn't love him and neither did he.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you," said Artemis as she wrapped her arms around him. He smiled as she kissed his lips. "Well, I think it's because I'm irresistible," he said, lifting her off her feet and into the bed. Already Artemis's desire began to fill her body. He might not have taken her but he knew which button to push and which switches to flip on her body. If Caligula were to ever take her virginity her first time would be a special one.

As Caligula was pleasuring his Goddess little did they know Hera and his former Goddess Isis were watching them with disgusted interest. "That…little…slut," hissed Isis while she watched her former worshiper licking Artemis's breasts. She wanted so badly to wide that pleased look off her face. While Isis watched in a jealous anger Hera was watching with fear. There was a prophecy from the oracle of Delphi. _The Third Caesar would pluck the flower from the Virgin Goddess and they would be the end of Hera. _Watching them reach ecstasy Hera whispered in Isis's ear. "We can't let them consummate; this must be done as soon as possible."

The next day Caligula was practicing a play with his wife while Artemis watched at a nearby distance. In the past there had been other attempts on the Caesar's life but always was stopped by Artemis in the near distance. The Goddess watched the Caesar with his wife and child. While Aries and Adonis were sneaking up on Artemis she watched the family secretly hoping she'll have one of her own. Her smile faltered as she realized another attempt on his life was about to take place. She was about to release the arrow when both when took hold of her.

"No! NO! CALIGULA!" she shouted but it was too late. She watched her lover and his family get slaughtered in front of her eyes. It was Julius Caesar all over again but his death made a bigger impact in her heart. She cried with her arms outstretched to be with him. Once Artemis was taken to Olympus by force Caligula stared at his own slaughter body. It was horrible but the worst part was seeing his daughter lying lifeless on the stairs. He went on his knees wanting to hold his daughter only to have his hands pass through her body.

"Drusilla," he whispered, his voice shaking with sorrow. _Caligula _a voice called, it was Artemis's voice. He wanted to call out to her but his body was suddenly pulled into the Underworld. No, I'm not ready, he thought protesting. He was about to enter the gates of Hades with Cerberus guarding the gates when an idea came into his head. Quickly he grabbed unto the chain of the three head dog then climbed up unto the beasts neck. "I…am…not…going….yet!" With strength he never thought he had pulled the chain from the wall. Not having to admire his new strength he was about to take off when an old voice said, "Well, I haven't seen Cerberus yield to another master since Hercules." Caligula turned to the speaker, it was Hades. He was holding a small silver light in his hands, his daughter Drusilla.

"Unlike Hercules you are doing this out of love, am I right?" Caligula nodded his head. He loved her with all his heart, "Yes…I do." Hades lifted his hand up for the soul of Drusilla to fly over to her father. Her soul was warm in his hand. "Go and love your Missy," said Hades. Caligula didn't have to be told twice then went up to the gates of heaven.


	16. Chapter 16

The late Caesar rode the beast up in the clouds. His daughter nestled in his wavy copper hair (she always loved his hair) as they got closer to heaven. _Are you going to be with mother now? _At first he thought she was meaning Caesonia but then realized who she was referring to. Artemis was the one that helped his late wife and sister bear a child. In a way Drusilla was actually Artemis's daughter, the same could be said about his son. Course he couldn't really prove as to how but in a way it made sense to him.

"Yes, my little Drusilla, we're going to be together at last," he said whipping the chain to make the beast move faster, eager to be with her for all eternity. His heart beat faster in excitement as he got closer to the gate. As he got closer a figure was standing at the gate with a sliver sword in his hand. Caligula's first thought it was the gate keeper. "I'm coming in weather you like it or not," growled Caligula as he was about to charge the very gates of heaven only for the beast to suddenly stop. This angered the late Caesar greatly, "Onward you stupid beast! Onward!" Instead of moving onward the three headed dog jerk Caligula off its neck then got his foot entangled in one of the chain links. He hung with most of his body exposed to the nameless gate keeper.

"Well, I can tell that's part of the reason why she likes you," said the gate keeper with a cocked eyebrow. Caligula for the first time in all his indecent life he blushed in embarrassment as he tried to cover himself. With the keeper smiling at his ever reddening face he helped him out of the chain link and back on his feet were he got a good look at his rescuer. The keeper was dressed in white with a crown of gold leaves on his head. He looked less of a keeper and more of a Caesar.

"May I ask which God you are?" He knew this man was a God but he was completely unprepared when he announced who he was.

"I am Zeus, Artemis's father." Caligula's face began to deepen its shade of red. He had images of her father watching from the heavens as he did _things _to her that would make Aphrodite blush. Caligula didn't know what to say in fact he was too afraid to say anything at this point. As far as he knew her father was here with a sword to chase him off back into the Underworld. Basically a very old version of a father waiting on the putsch with a shot gun and ready to fire at any male with 'bad intentions' on his mind.

Finally Caligula found the words to speak. "I'm-I'm here for your daughter."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes," he said without any hesitation. Zeus stood there for a moment then went for the sword implanted in the ground. Seeing the sword, Caligula had this scary image of Zeus swinging the sword then cutting off his head thus dying twice. Thankfully it was only in his head. What really happened was Zeus putting the sword in his hands. It was all silver except for a sting of rubies running down the hilt. The sword was light as a father but it was sharp enough to cut steel.

"It's name is Excalibur, the most indestructible sword ever made and the most deadly. It'll kill anything that penetrates it…..including Gods like us." Caligula looked at the sword then back at Zeus, he can see there was a look of sorrow on the head God's face. "This sword killed your son," said Caligula. Zeus was quiet for a moment not looking at the late Caesar. He understood the feeling, no one should ever see their child die in front of them.

"Yes but it was wielded for the wrong reasons. You are going to make it right by protecting my daughter. If anyone tries to violate her I want you to kill them."

"I will." Zeus stared at Caligula looking for clues of hesitation but couldn't find any then opened the gates. Just when Caligula thought he was ready to go save the love of his life Zeus held up his arm to stop him. "I'm putting all my trust in you to love my daughter just as much as she loves you but, if you are ever to break my daughter's heart I will personally smite you, torture you then have you cut to pieces along with your balls. We understand each other?" Caligula nodded with his hands protecting his manhood. Once Zeus let him pass he marched into heaven looking eagerly for his Artemis with the zeal to slaughter the Gods that stood in his way.

He looked left and right, the sword clenched tightly in his hand. It might be a heavenly paradise but it was total hell for Caligula as he looked for his Artemis. While he searched for her he spotted some of the Gods and Goddesses. He found Hermes giving a message to Aries, Aphrodite in coitus with Adonis, Dionysus lying on the floor full of wine, but not his Artemis in sight. He was about to fall on his knees in frustration when he spotted his sister Drusilla pulling on the arms of Poseidon.

"Come now, my lord. She can wait."

"She's waited long enough, It's about time a man made her a woman," he said, his voice was slurred from wine. Drusilla pinned him against the wall with a fierce kiss. He stared at his sister for a long moment with the desire to hold her again but now wasn't the time. Drusilla briefly opened her eyes looking at his direction then closed then. She knows I'm here, he thought as Drusilla broke away from the passionate kiss. The God of the Sea smiled in awe of her.

"Well, I guess she can wait a little longer. I haven't had a new Goddess before." Caligula hated the lustful look he was giving his sister. He wanted to attack him God or not but that wouldn't be a good idea. As they were about to leave Drusilla looked over her shoulder then cocked her head at the door. Once they were out of sight Caligula went inside to find his Artemis in chains.


	17. Chapter 17

Caligula stood at the doorway in a slow rising panic. His Artemis wasn't just chained like an animal she was bruised and beaten all over her naked body, her body so still she looked like she was dead. Hoping she wasn't dead he ran to her side breaking the chains. "Missy," he said holding her close. Her body was limp in his arms but alive. "Kill me….just kill me. My Cal is gone," she said in a weak voice.

"Missy, I'm right here, I came for you."

"Don't mock me uncle, you just want to hurt me some more."

"Look at me, Missy." Artemis listened to his voice, so soft and alive. Slowly she raised her head thinking it was one of her uncle's cruel tricks. When she saw his face she couldn't help but ask, "Am I asleep? I saw you die and mortals aren't allowed in heaven. How did you get here?"

"First of all, you're not dreaming. I could pinch you but it'll be an add on to your pain and I stole Cerberus then went up here to be with you." Artemis stared at Caligula in amazement. He went through stealing Hades guard hound and burst through the gates of heaven to simply be with her. No one ever went though great lengths for her and breaking into heaven was a very great length for love. She hurt all over but that didn't stop her from plating a kiss on his lips. In eagerness she wrapped her arms around him as if he was going to die again. Caligula whimpered slightly as Artemis broke away from his lips.

"Are you willing to be bound to me forever?" she asked her voice serious. Her hope began to slowly crush in doubt. Many times when a man including her brother were about ready to take her she would ask them if they wanted to be bound to her for life. All of them said no…..until today. Caligula laid her down on the bed towering on top of her. "Yes," he said softly into her lips, kissing her passionately. She moaned in his mouth as he squeezed her breast. His mouth went to her erect nipple making her shudder as he sucked on the little bud then he went to the other. Her body began to tingle in desire as his mouth went down her body to her exotic red fruit. She gasped in pleasure as he sucked her clit.

"Oh Cal….." she whispered clenching the sheets as his tongue worked on her. Her hips moved with every flick of his tongue, her being almost about to scream in climax until he stopped, staring down at her in lustful hunger that matched her own. The ache between her legs worsened as his toga fell from his body, his cock erect with need she could see the pulse from his heart. He towered over her again making her taste herself on his lips. Her pussy tightened as he rubbed himself against her, it was maddening.

"Do you want this?" he whispered, wanting to know if she was ready or not. She had waited so long for this moment but had never came close until now. She was more then ready. Caligula held his breath as she took hold of his cock guiding his tip at her soft wet entrance. "Yes," was all she said when she felt him enter her for the first time. Artemis gasped at the sharp sensation at first. She clenched on the sheets thinking it was going to be painful through the whole process. Thankfully the pain lasted only a second when they grinded together in the same rhythm.

Caligula watched her as he was taking her for the first time. She looked so beautiful with her eyes closed and her red lips partially open in bliss making small love noises he felt pleased he was the one taking her. Seeing she was enjoying him he went a little harder and faster making her moan a little louder. "Harder, Cal….." she sighed, her hands going down his lower back. Wanting to please his Goddess he fucked her harder and in return her vaginal walls closed in on his throbbing cock. "Oh Missy, your so tight!" he grunted thrusting himself harder inside her.

Just when things couldn't get any better she rolled on top of him making her dominate. "You are so beautiful," he said gazing at her beauty as she rode him like a horse. "So are you Cal. You're so beautiful I….." she couldn't finish her thought her orgasm was upon her. She screamed as her orgasm washed over her like waves from the ocean. A second later when her juices flooded his cock he felt his orgasm as well. He screamed as his hot seed burst like an erupt volcano the heat so intense against her cervix an orgasmic wave hit her once again only this time a lot more powerful. "OH CAL!" she screamed spilling her juices once more on his lap then collapsed on his body exhausted and satisfied. Both their hearts beating loudly in their ears

"That….was…wonderful," said Artemis into his shoulder catching her breath. Caligula held her smiling too himself, indeed the sex was fantastic, the best he ever had in fact. Lying in each other's arms they looked into their eyes. They were bound together forever and they didn't mind it at all.

"I love you," they said between kisses. Artemis's hand went to her womb with a small smile. She was going to carry Caligula's son and daughter; they were going to be twins just like her and their late uncle. Caligula might not know it yet but, she'd tell him eventually. As of right now she was enjoying this moment. She was about to kiss him against when he was suddenly taken from her embrace then thrown to the other side of the wall. She sat on the bed scared for her lover and her would-be-children when an angry voice filled the whole room. "You whore!" he screamed as she stared at her uncle in fear as he came closer to her.

"You just couldn't wait to spread your legs can you?" she was too afraid to answer. When she saw his trident appear ready to strike her down she raised her arms over her head to shield the blow that never came. There was a scream, not from her but from her uncle. She lowered her arms to discover something wonderful. Her uncle was on his knees staring in fright of his severed hands and her Cal with the sword of legends but that wasn't what made her look in awe. Caligula was in armor and his body was shining with light. Caligula saw the look of wonderment on her face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," she said smiling. "You just became God."


	18. Chapter 18

**All I want to say is...YAY I turned 23! :D. Ok continue reading!**

* * *

He always bragged about being God but, he never thought he's actually become one. In a way he wasn't surprised by this somehow he knew he was meant to be God but that wasn't the important thing, the important thing was her. As he helped her up with one hand her body was clothed in bridal clothes and her hair decorated in diamonds. He gazed at her in awe; strangely he wondered how he got so lucky then again it didn't matter. All they wanted was to be married and then they walked out ready to become husband and wife.

All the gods and goddesses were out watching the couple in amazement. Artemis had been deflowered at last along with getting married. It was an amusing thought to think the Virgin Goddess would lose her purity but the shocking part was to who. When they saw Caligula linked with Artemis hand and hand they began to whisper.

"Is that Caligula Caesar?"

"It can't be, Artemis is too wise to be with a man like him. He's been with more woman then Zeus."

"Do you think she's been raped or was drunk?"

"She looks too happy to be raped or drunk," and so on.

While all the deities looked upon this strange union Hera on the other hand was for the first time scared for her life. Artemis has been plucked by Caligula and her day (maybe hours) were numbered. Scared as she was there was another part of her that was in denial. Maybe the oracle saw the prophecy wrong the woman is becoming an old hag, she thought to herself in pride. "Oh Artemis, I thought you were better then that."

Artemis held tightly unto his arm as the god and goddesses made way for Hera. She was a tall slender figure dressed blue with a peacock feathered crown on her head. As the Queen of the Gods came to them in an elegant grace Caligula for the first time felt pure fear in the face of a woman. Even though he was afraid he felt he needed to stand his ground for his Missy. He was God now and he needed to prove it.

"What makes you think I'm not right for her, Hera?" he asked without the hint of fear in his voice. Hera laughed at his bravery.

"Oh Gaius, you really are arrogant aren't you? You don't really love Artemis. You just want something to brag about like you did with all those woman when you were alive."

"She's different!" Hera's smiling voice became serious along with her face.

"Different, eh? Tell me how different, Gaius? Is it because she's a Goddess or she was a virgin? Would you still love her if she was any of the two?" Caligula was silent for a second, he didn't know if he would or he wouldn't at the time but he did know for a fact that he loved her either way. Caligula pulled her closer to him, "I love her regardless. Now let me ask you a question. You are the Goddess of Marriage, are you not?"

"Yes, I am. Why is that so important?" Now it was time for Caligula to smile.

"It's simple, I want you to marry us." Hera's smile disappeared at what Caligula suggested she should do. No, she would not lower to their demand. She would not be made a mockery by holding their wedding ceremony while they love each other. I need to break this, she thought. Love and marriage were two separate things. Love is just a girl's dream while marriage is a prison and Hera wanted to keep that idea alive. As she thought about love and marriage a sly smile came to her elegant face. She had an idea on how to break the two.

"Course I'll marry you both under one condition, Caligula. You must complete 3 challenges in order to prove your love for Artemis. The first being Temptation," she said, her finger touching the middle of his forehead. It was all it took for him to black out for what felt like ages until he finally awoke. He was in a room of pure white with the smell of sweet flowers in the air. Slowly he sat up in bed, his body demanding he go back to bed but resisted the urge then went to the door. Once he opened the door he saw his sword on the other side of the room. He looked to see if anyone was there, nothing all around. As he was retrieving the sword he smiled to himself. "Well, that was easy."

"Oh Caligula," said a female voice dripping in seduction. Caligula turned to the voice with his eyes saying no while his member said yes.


	19. Chapter 19

The woman coming out of the shadows was as seductive as her voice. She had long golden hair with blue eyes and a beautiful smile. Her body was slender and fair with a white dress that was about to fall off pretty soon starting with her exposed breast. Now this was a challenge. "Why are you out of bed? You need some rest," said the seductress coming towards him. Caligula walked away from her. He so badly wanted to go to bed with her in it but he knew what would happen if he did.

"No thank you, I had plenty of rest. Now I need to be with my soon-to-be-wife."

"You don't need to go yet," said yet another seductive voice from behind him. Caligula turned to see it was another beautiful woman with black hair and green eyes along with being barely dressed. Already he was having thoughts of having his way with both of them. "Have some fun before you seal yourself forever," said a third, this one a red head. All three of them where upon him now trying to free him from his armor. For a moment he closed his eyes as they made kisses on his neck and face then dragged him back into the room he came. As he thought about giving in to the flesh Artemis came to mind.

Before he died Artemis had stayed a virgin during his reign as Caesar. In his mortal state he had been with countless women only to feel unfulfilled except for Artemis and she was pure. "Enough!" he shouted making them stop inches away from the bed, from possible death. The three women looked at him in amazement and fear. "I am not interested in your company. I had enough whores in my life to last me a life time. Now I want to be with the woman I love for the rest of my Godhood." The woman didn't say anything; they only stared at him as if he was mad.

"I hope we understand each other," he said thinking to himself that it was easy when he felt a force throw him across the room. Caligula groaned as the pain hit him. A loud hiss was heard from the other side of the room making Caligula turn hesitantly to look. The three mystery woman came out of the bedroom only they weren't so beautiful anymore. Their soft flesh was scaly, the hair gone from their heads and their legs replaced with a snake's body. They slithered to him about to attack. Caligula went to get his sword only to find out it wasn't in his grasp. The first woman grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up with incredible strength. "Looking for this?" she hissed, presenting the sword to him then throwing it to the other side of the room. It made a very loud clank on the floor.

"This would have been easier if you've just given in," it said then it opened its mouth that was wide enough to swallow his body whole. For a moment he thought he was going to die yet again only he got an idea. Quickly he took hold of one of its five inch retracting fang and yanked it out clean. The monster screamed in pain, throwing Caligula free but not enough inches to get to the sword. He looked at the three snake woman, its sisters tending to her. "He pulled out my fang!" it hissed. While they were distracted Caligula quietly went to Excalibur while keeping an eye on them.

"We'll get him for this, sister. We'll make him suffer before we eat him."

"Where is he?" The snake woman looked over at the place he was as if he wasn't suppose to move not bothering to look he was behind them. He drove the sword into the first snake's tail then attacked it by stabbing it in the eye with its own fang. The scream was even louder, "MY FANG!" The sisters went to attack him but Caligula was quick. He pulled the sword out from the tail and chopped off all three heads in one strike. He breathed really hard as he stared at the pooling blood gathering at his feet. He was prepared to fight again when he heard clapping in the darkness.

"Well done, brother. You won the first challenge," said Drusilla coming out of the shadows. Caligula lowered his sword feeling himself relax. His sister came to him, "The Gods were making bets you wouldn't make it to the first round, and I prove them wrong." Caligula didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" she asked only to pulled her close, holding her as if she would disappear forever. He began to cry softly unto her shoulder, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said then pulled him away holding a small bottle in her hand. Her face serious, "The next challenge is Deception. It'll be a little harder then the first but, if you make it to the last challenge must take this." Drusilla handed him the bottle with black liquid inside.

"What's the third challenge, sister?"

"It's called Fate, that's all I can tell you." He looked at the bottle then back at his sister wondering what the Deception and Fate held for him. He was about to leave when Drusilla told him to wait. "This first challenge isn't done yet," she said he was about to ask why until his body stiffen at the sight of her dress falling off her naked body.

"We've been through so much together," she said coming towards him, his mind raced with memories of them being together in a less brotherly way. She was close enough to touch him, close enough for him to taste her flesh once more it was tempting…..only to have images of Artemis with a broken heart. Drusilla was about to embrace him only to stop her. She looked hurt by this, "Drusilla, I love you but I can't love you in that way anymore." She understood yet she was sad. She knew that Caligula bound himself to Artemis and yet…

Caligula kissed her on the forehead then left for the second challenge. Drusilla stood there with tears stinging her eyes. A part of her was happy he passed yet there was another yearning to be with him once more. "Don't cry Drusilla, there will always be others," said Zeus, his hands caressing her breasts. The sadness for her brother quickly melted away as Zeus lurked her to the bed Caligula laid on a few minutes ago.


	20. Chapter 20

The next challenge was a room made of gold and Egyptian décor. The place would have been completely dark if it wasn't for the torches. In the middle of the room was a bed framed in white sheets with the shadow of a woman inside. Caligula was more then prepared sword in one hand and the sheet in the other. Thinking it was another seductive creature only to freeze at the sight of…

"Artemis?"

No it couldn't be yet the woman lying on the bed looked like Artemis. He lowered his sword as the woman opened her eyes with a smile. This has to be a lie, it's only the second challenge he thought as the look alike extended her arms out to touch him. "My love, embrace me," she said her voice purring in seduction. He wanted to hold her, wanted to taste her but there was something not right. This wasn't his Artemis yet his heart was screaming she's right there in front of him.

"Come to me," she purred, her power pulling him to the bed. His mind screaming he must leave now, this wasn't his woman yet he wanted to give in wanted to believe it was her. "Who are you?" he asked trying his best not to come any closer then he is right now. Her hand caressed his cheek then curled in his soft hair. She laughed, "Don't be silly, I'm your Artemis," she said pulling him closer to her lips. They were dangerously close to touching and if he were to taste her there was no gong back. He would have been doomed if the imposter didn't make a mistake.

"And you are my Gaius," she said in sweet deceit that finally broke Caligula from the spell. Immune to her advances he pulled away from her and left the bed. The woman claiming to be Artemis sat up in bed looking puzzled. "What are you doing?" she asked, her seductive voice was replaced with scorn. Whoever this woman was she wasn't use to rejection, he could almost feel the anger heating his skin. He personally preferred the anger, that wasn't a lie. "You are not Artemis," he said flatly. The woman looked outraged.

"What are you talking about, I am Artemis. I am the love of your life! Now stop playing games and lie with me!" While the woman looked outraged Caligula stared like a patient parent waiting for an ill tempered child to cool down. With a calm that seemed to annoy her he asked, "Who are you really?"

"I've told you-"

"No you haven't. You had me at first but you made a mistake." The woman's rage quieted down. There was a look of embarrassment on her face.

"What mistake?" It was silence for several unbearable seconds when Caligula gave her the answer.

"My Artemis never called me Gaius unless she was angry with me and you are way too seductive with my birth name." With that being said all gloves were off. The Artemis imposter's skin began to shed like a snake revealing the true person inside. The woman playing Artemis had straight black hair with eyes to match the color, her skin tanned from the sun. She wore a gold dress that fitted her body like a second skin and a gold crown with a cobra at the center to go with it. Once her true self was out in the open did the woman introduced herself.

"My name is Isis and you were one of my favorites before you went running around with that slut!" As she made this statement the ground began to shake under his feet. He stepped away as the room began to split in two. Caligula's back pressed further against the wall as his eyes beheld large crocodiles snapping at the bottom. They looked ready for dinner.

"You show have stayed as a fellow worshiper, Gaius. I would have made you a God if you did."

There was another mistake Isis made. The earthquake and the crocodiles, they were also a lie. This whole place was a lie which turned out to be pretty funny. "Why are you laughing?" she asked the heated anger was on his skin again. Good, be angry he thought.

"No you wouldn't have Goddess," he said his very word had power as he stated the truth, first starting with the crocodiles. "My Missy has done more for me as Caesar then you have done my whole life." He walked over to her as the ground began to repair itself. Isis's anger turned to fear as he came closer to her, grabbing her by the neck. "You let my sister die," he growled the last truth while plunging the sword deep in her gut. Her body turned to ash as the room began to change to what it truly was. An empty place made of stone with only one exit. On top of the doorway it read: _Fate._

Sheathing his sword he went to the last challenge, wondering what Fate would bring him.


	21. Chapter 21

Caligula walked in the dark for what felt like hours making him feel exhausted but kept telling himself not to back down. The last two challenges took him by surprise. For all he knew something might be following behind him ready to attack at any moment. As alert as he was about the last challenge he couldn't help but sigh in relief when he made it to the last room only it wasn't as he expected. The walls, the ceiling, even the floor itself were made of mirrors. He walked inside the mirrored room, his reflection repeating itself for what seemed like miles. A loud cracking noise got his attention; he walked over to were he came. The entrance way was gone.

He put his hand on the new mirror. How am I going to get out now, he thought. There was another noise from behind him, someone was crying. He turned to see there was another person on the other side of the room. The figure was sitting in the corner facing the wall wearing nothing but black. He couldn't tell if the person was male or female or even if it was really a person at all. Hesitantly he walked over to his other person. "Hello," he said, the person stopped crying but it didn't move.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, standing over the dark figure. It didn't more nor make a sound which made Caligula nervous. Many things were going through his head, most of them dealing with a monster or a beautiful woman. He went on him knees putting his hand on the shoulder. His touch made it move slightly but not much. So far he hadn't felt anything un-human and a beautiful woman wouldn't hide herself like this, so far so good. His hand left the shoulder to pulled the hood away from the head revealing long white hair.

"Madame?" he guessed because of the long hair. The woman began to cry again, Caligula felt sorry for the poor woman who ever she was. "Are you hurt?" he whispered coming closer to her. He was about to pull the white hair back to see her face when the woman suddenly bolted up, "No," she said, the voice sounded familiar yet he couldn't remember who. The woman went to the other side of the room in a corner hiding her face.

"Madame….I'm sorry but could you at least tell me who you are?" he asked coming back to her, he felt she was someone important. She stiffened when he put his hand on her arm. "Would you like to tell me who you are?" he asked the need to know becoming urgent. Slowly the woman turned to him with her head down. A long moment of silence passed between them when the woman finally raised her head did Caligula know who she was. He would recognize those ocean eyes anywhere.

"Artemis…..what happened to you?" he asked in shock. The Goddess standing before him was no longer youthful. Her face had lines of aging on her eyes and around her mouth along with some age spots. By the looks of her she could have passed for fifty or sixty. Artemis walked away looking down in shame. "She….she….she took my beauty away, now you won't love me anymore," she said through her sobs. She pulled the hood over her head and went to another corner of the room. Caligula followed her feeling stunned. Just because she looked old didn't mean she wasn't beautiful. He peeled her away from the corner and made her look up at him.

"So old age is what you consider ugly?"

"Yes…..I'm going to look like this forever and I know you….like….like," She didn't have to finish, he knew what she meant. True in his former life he liked to be around young woman, the younger the better but that was a time when he was mortal. Caligula pulled Artemis to him comforting her. He was angry for what Hera had done to her, making her think that old age was considered ugly. If he ever got out of this place he was going to give her a piece of his mind.

"You're still beautiful Missy, old or young," he said then remembered the black liquid Drusilla had given him. She said to take it for the last challenge, he thought. Only what was it going to do when he drank it. One way to find out. Caligula unscrewed the top and drank the liquid in one shot. It had a really bad after taste making him cringe. It only took a second for the liquid to work on him. He watched himself in the mirror as his hair turned white and his face aging before his eyes. He was growing old.

"Caligula," she said then gasped putting her hands to her mouth in shock. He felt the same way about himself, dropping the bottle to the floor. The bottle got her attention picking it up from the floor observing it. "I know this bottle, Hera forced it down my throat before she put me here." She looked up to see Caligula who was back against a mirror looking at his hands then looked at her.

My sister gave it to me. She said to take it on the last challenge. Would you still love me?" Artemis was taken aback by this question. Of course she'll still love him, she had always loved him. The look of fright on his face made her relax a little. At least she wasn't the only one afraid of rejection. She came to him with a kiss on his lips. Even at old age they were still soft to the touch.

"Does that mean a yes?"

"Of course that means a yes, Cal. Besides I had a dream about you once that you took my virginity as an old Caesar."

"And did you like it?" he asked feeling himself smile, the same could be said about her.

"Oh, let's just say you are a way better lover then Tiberius."

"Oh you dirty old woman," he said teasing her then kissing her lips, her black cloak falling to the ground. His member went on a full on salute to her once she saw her naked body. She might not be youthful but her body was still wonderful to look at. Immediately his amour was off in a heart beat making Artemis gasp at him. He was old but he was still beautiful as for his penis…..

"You're bigger!" she said, pointing at it making him look down at himself. "Well, I'm so glad I'm old," he said before pushing her to the floor. He knew her body so well that it didn't take long for her to get aroused. His hands caressed her breasts while his tongue worked on her pussy. "Oh Cal…." She sighed his name as her nails scratched the surface of the mirror floor, watching herself being pleasured. Her body was beginning to glow as she reached climax only he stopped.

"Why did-" she didn't finish her sentence only forced on her hands and knees. She gasped as he entered her form behind, every inch of him fit her perfectly. With every hard thrust lead her closer to bliss making her tighter at the sensation. While Artemis had her eyes closed Caligula watched himself making love to her. It was literally an amazing sight that he was almost tempted to tell her to look in the mirror but let it be. It'll be a surprise.

As they were making love they not only glowing they were also getting younger but, mostly on Missy. Her white hair returned to brunette and her face became youthful again. "Oh Missy…" he said, feeling his own orgasm coming soon but holding back until she screamed as ecstasy was upon her with him following. They collapsed together holding each other. Artemis ran her fingers through his hair, "You're young again."

"So are you," he said, kissing her. "I love you no matter what."

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed a voice, making the mirrors break into a million pieces. Caligula went on top of Artemis to protect her from the shards. "What was that?"

"Hera….she's angry."

"You bet I am angry," hissed the voice walking on the shards. Caligula looked up to see Hera looking down on them with scorn. She was not happy with their union.


	22. Chapter 22

Hera towered over the couple with a mixture of surprise and rage but mostly of rage. She had set three challenges for Caligula feeling confident that he'll fail the first one. When he over came Temptation she was amazed but brushed it off as lucky. He wouldn't make it through the second round, she thought but, once he caught Isis's bluff her anxiety went a little high yet she felt really confident he'll lose on the third round. "Let's see if he'll still love you once he sees how old you became," she said to herself in glee. In her mind she saw the scenario of Caligula backing away from his lover in disgust of her old ugliness. The thought made her happy of her step-daughter's misery until she saw what was really happening. "No," she whispered as she watched Caligula become old himself then made love to her.

"You were supposed to lose," she said as they covered themselves. Hera wasn't the only one observing. All the God and Goddesses including Drusilla were watching the drama unfold. Caligula got to his feet along with Artemis. Out of thin air Caligula was back in armor while Artemis was in a bridal dress yet again. This was proof that they were meant to be together and Hera hated it. "Well, I proved you wrong Hera. I've conquered all three challenges and I'm more them eager to marry my Artemis. Now it would be so kind of you as to marry us."

Hera laughed as if he told the funniest joke in the world only there was no humor in it. As soon as she stopped laughing her face became deathly serious. "So you want to be with your Artemis forever?"

"Yes," he said without a hint of hesitation. That lack of fear angered Hera, "Well, then you can join her in oblivion!" she said red lightning forming at her fingertips. Out of protection Caligula pushed Artemis away as the red electricity attacked his body. The pain was like a thousand knives stabbing inside and out of his body making it ten times worse then his assassination yet he wasn't dying. The pain got worse every second with every hateful word from Hera.

"I am not going to marry you both, not over my dead body," she said increasing the volume of pain. Caligula felt his own body become numb with his life slipping away yet again. "I love you Missy," he said softly. He was beginning to fade to black when he heard someone gasp in surprise along with the red lightning. Caligula turned to look up at Hera with a sword protruding from her chest.

"You took away my Apollo but, you will not take my Caligula," said Artemis in hate. She twisted the sword then pulled it out of Hera. Hera screamed as her body turned to ash then she was no more. Once Hera was gone Artemis dropped the sword with her on her knees. The God and Goddesses clapped in applause as the heroine kissed her lover. Caligula had this urge to bow like an actor on the stage but held unto Artemis instead. His body still felt wobbly from the attack.

"Well done Caligula and Artemis," said Zeus walking out from the crowd. Once again Caligula was blushing, I wonder if he saw us doing it behind the mirrors, he thought. It was a troubling thought yet he let it go, he didn't want to know.

"I'm sorry about your wife, father. She tried to kill my Caligula," said Artemis both arms wrapped around his arm.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Besides I've found someone else," said Zeus. The couple were about to ask who until Drusilla came out giving Zeus a tender kiss. Caligula was speechless, he didn't know weather to be jealous or to feel awkward. He was leaning more towards awkward. "How long have you been meeting each other?" asked Caligula wanting to break the silence.

"For awhile brother, now Hera is gone we're getting married tomorrow but first I must marry you two today."

"You?"

"Yes, now Hera is dead I'm the new Goddess of Marriage," she said with a smile. Once Zeus ordered the Gods and Goddesses to prepare the ceremony Artemis took Caligula to her old chambers before she was fallen. It didn't take long for their clothes to fall off and to have a quickie before the wedding started.


	23. Chapter 23

The wedding was magnificent but, it was nothing compared to Artemis. He never took his eyes off her as they exchanged vows and a kiss. This was the first in Olympus that a married couple looked upon each other with love. As night fell the celebration wasn't over. Gods and Goddesses celebrated the happy union of the newly weds and the newly weds to be tomorrow. As tomorrow came Zeus and Drusilla were to be married. Before the exchange of vows were to begin Caligula gave him a private discussion.

"Now that you are going to marry my sister I'm warning you. If you ever hurt my sister in any way I will find you, torture you then cut your balls off because God or not no one hurts my sister," threatened Caligula. Zeus looked at him stunned for a moment then laughed. No one ever had the balls to threaten him before. "Oh son, I already like you," he said putting his arm around his shoulder. This made Caligula relax a little. Even though Caligula threatened the king of the Gods he was silently cowering inside.

Once the celebrations were over Caligula and Artemis didn't stay in the heavens. "I still have some enemies up here and for another reason," Artemis informed him. He didn't have to ask who, he knew she was meaning Drusilla. After a tearful goodbye they left for Britain deep in the woods. Nine months later Artemis gave birth to Apollo and Drusilla.

A thousand years later stories began to form. Some would say there was a man that took many different forms from a young boy to an old man. Others would say they saw a fairy with two young children leading them back to fairy land. There were many, many others but there was one that would make legends.

It was winter a cloaked figure with a staff walked over to a man on the horse. "Good morning Uther," said the old man.

"Merlin….it's about the Lady Ingra."

"I know about your lust and usually I'll say no but on this exception I'll help you because of a vision."

"What vision?" asked Uther eagerly. Merlin smiled knowing the vision was a lie. The Lady Ingra was already pregnant but not by her husband. This was just so Uther would stop pestering about his needs. Merlin told him about the false vision of a son and how he'll become king. Once Merlin put a deception spell on him Merlin went back into the forest disappearing through a rock and the disguise was off.

"How was the little visit with Uther, Cal?" asked Artemis with a smile, the bear skin half covering her naked body. Caligula smiled back crawling back into bed. "Oh I told him what he wanted to hear, I even told him how our grandson will be king."

"He will be king, he has the blood of Caesar in his veins," said Artemis, kissing him. Two weeks ago Apollo had his eye on the Lady Ingra impregnating her. Ingra only brushed it off as a dream.

"What should we do about the sword?" asked Artemis striping him off his clothes. Caligula was already aroused, their bodies entangled ready to make love again. "The spell will last two hours gives me plenty of time to steal the sword and hide it with our daughter Drusilla while you inform Apollo that he'll be a new father but as of right now…."

Artemis gasped as he went inside her. The kiss so soft, the flesh so warm and exhilarating that it was wonderful all the way up to a blissful climax it was beautiful. "I love you," they whispered in bliss. Their love lasted a thousand years and it'll last a thousand more.

* * *

If you liked the DF series I'm going to start the next one sometime in December called _Carys. _It'll be for the _Halloween _remake. As for 'The Frau' it has been finished and 'The Fall of the North' will be out by the New Year. As always I hoped you enjoyed reading this piece as much as I love writing it.


End file.
